Fairy Tail High School Host Club
by redstarangel26
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the new transfer student at the elite high school Fairy Tail academy. She is quick to make friends but is also quick to discover the Host club, and a certain pink haired boy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even know where this came from but let's give it a try! If you have no clue what Ouran High school Host club is, then you'll be like WTF is going on? I love that show because it's so stupid and hilarious yet it can be really touching! Whelp here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or OHSHC unfortunately, god that would be weird I can just see the twins and Natsu meeting each other and wreaking havoc everywhere. Then they would probably accept Grey because he always takes his clothes off and that would be a high profit for the club XD. Anyways…**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the new transfer student at the elite high school Fairy Tail academy. She is quick to make friends but is also quick to discover the Host club, and a certain pink haired boy. **

**Chapter 1:**

I sighed in frustration and closed the rather large door. I glanced down the long hallway and continued forth.

"How is it all five libraries are full? I just want some peace and quiet to write my novel." I grumbled dragging myself down the carpeted hallway. The symbol imprinted on a flag hung on every wall with pride, a fairy with a tail, who's ever heard of that? Well mom, it's my first day being at the elite school of Fairy Tail. Dad sent me here with expectations of making me a better person, whatever the hell that means. He had shown me the god awful thing they call a girls uniform. It was a big frilly dress and I immediately turned it down and decided that I liked the male uniform so much better: a purple coat with a black purple striped tie and black slacks with black loafers. Even though I've gotten strange looks at being dressed as a guy, it is so much more comfortable then that stiff dress. I glanced up at the plate that said #3 Music Room and grasped the handle.

"I guess I have no other choice but to see if it's empty." I muttered pushing open the door only to be met with bright lights and the immediate smell of roses. I took a step back in surprise at the line of men that had smiles plastered to their faces and roses in their hands.

"Welcome!" They chimed in unison. I raised my eyebrows and placed my hands on my hips. "What in the hell is going on?" I questioned. One of the men strolled up and grasped my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"May I ask why such a lovely lady is visiting us today?" He breathed quietly brushing the rose petals against my cheek. I felt my face flame up at the close proximity.

"Loke, leave the poor girl alone." A dark haired male said crossing his arms with a frown on his lips. 'Loke' let me go and placed the rose behind my ear.

"But she is so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." He said with a wink. I felt my knees grow weak at the gesture. What the hell is going on?!

"Wait a minute, aren't you the new student Lucy Heartfillia?" Another male asked breaking from his position. I nodded my head slowly.  
"That's so manly!" Another said causing me to look over at the large man with silver hair. My head was spinning at this point.

"Wait hold on a minute! Where am I? And what are you all doing here in the music room?" I asked. Another one of the males jumped up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad you asked Luigi!" He said with enthusiasm. I slapped him away and glared at him. "MY NAME IS LUCY!" I yelled. He just shrugged and smirked at me.

"Same difference! Anyways the name is Natsu Dragneel! I'm a first year and known as the Fire type!" He said pointing his thumb towards himself. I titled my head to the side and took in his appearance. He currently had his coat off and the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up exposing his muscular arms. I don't think I had ever seen a guy with bubblegum pink hair, especially so spikey and messy. But in a way it suited him.

"And I'm Grey Fullbuster also a first year and known as the cool type." The guy with black blue hair exclaimed. My eyes widened when he started to strip off his jacket and then un-button his shirt.

"Hey pervert! No taking off your clothes in front of the ladies! How many times do I have to tell you!?" Natsu growled punching him in the face. Before I knew it they were in a full out brawl. My chin was pinched between two fingers and gently pulled towards the man who had given me a rose.

"The name is Loke, I'm known as Leo the Lion, or the wild type." He winked at me and let go of my chin. The tall man with silver hair flexed his muscles and starting to yell his information.

"I'm Elfman Strauss! The strong type! Like a MAN!" He yelled. I covered my ears, trying to block out his loud voice. Another threw a black rose at my face and sneered at me.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, the steel type." He grumbled in annoyance with a roll of his red eyes. I sighed, some of these 'types' didn't even make sense.

"He's Laxus Dreyar. He doesn't talk much, hence him being the silent type." Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders. I glanced at the tall muscular man. He had very spikey hair and a scar going down his right eye.

"And that my dear is the Host Club." Loke said once again grasping my attention. I couldn't help myself as I doubled over in laughter. I clutched my sides hoping to seize the aching pain from laughing so hard.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" Natsu asked crossing his arms. I took in a deep breath and freed my eyes of any tears that had managed to escape.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard of anything more stupid!" I said letting out a few more giggles. Natsu glared at me and pouted.

"You can't judge us! You don't even know what we do!" He said. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my round hips and thrust my side out.

"You host people, DUH!" I said. Before he could retort, the doors burst open to reveal a bunch of girls piling in. Natsu suddenly pulled down his sleeves and grabbed his jacket and straightened his tie. He strolled over to me.

"Watch and learn." He whispered huskily with a wink. I scowled at an attempt to hide the blush that I could feel creeping up my neck. I watched as the girls took seats in various places pouring tea and eating cakes.

"Natsu-kun! Stop talking to the new girl and come talk to us!" A girl whined that was sitting on the couch. He made his way over to the girl and grasped her face in between his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait." He said seductively. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and examined the other members. Grey was sitting at a table with a few girls chatting quietly.

"Oh Grey your shir-" A girl was about to say before another girl with blue curly hair covered her mouth. "Shh! This happens all the time! Don't warn him about it otherwise he'll put it back on." She said. Grey eyed them suspiciously and took a sip of his tea with a small smile.

"So how is your day going ladies?" He asked. I sighed this was really boring to watch. Why would you waste your time talking to a bunch of boy's about useless stuff? I glanced over at Loke who had a swarm of girls around him; I could practically see the hearts shining in their eyes.

"Loke! Kiss me!" "No Kiss me!" They all kept shouting trying to get the red head's attention. I looked over at where Laxus and Gajeel were. They were sitting on a couch chatting quietly with a few girls. I heard Elfman yell 'tea is manly!' as many girls yelled in happiness. I looked at the clock and then realized why I had come here in the first place.

"Damn it!" I cursed picking up my bag where I had left it. I was about to run out the room when someone caught my hand and pulled me into their chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" A sweet voice asked. I looked up to meet onyx eyes and pink hair. I raised an eyebrow, trying to hide my nervousness of how close we were.

"I came here to write, but obviously this place was occupied so now I'm leaving to find somewhere else, so if you don't mind please let me go." I said stepping out of his grasp. He pouted.

"You're no fun Luigi." He said. I felt the vein in my forehead throb. "I told you my name is Lucy!" I yelled. He blinked and shrugged, not seeming to care that everyone's eyes were now on us and the fact that I had just yelled at him.

"Whatever you say Luigi!" He said. I growled and held up my text book that I had pulled from my bag and threw it at him. He easily caught it with one hand and opened it.

"Astronomy eh? I'm in that class too!" He said closing it and handing it back to me. My eyes were currently bulging and my mouth hanging wide open. What was wrong with this kid?! It was almost like he was used to getting things thrown at him. As soon as that thought ran through my mind, the door slammed open and a chair went flying through the air and knocked Natsu in the head. It clattered to the ground and the pink haired idiot just rubbed the spot where he was hit and muttered an ow.

"NATSU!" His name echoed through the room causing everyone to freeze. I turned around and saw a beautiful tall woman with long scarlet hair accompanied by three other girls. One of them was small and bubbly with blue hair, the one next to her looked un-amused and was drinking from a water bottle, and I got a strange suspicion that it wasn't water. The last girl was the shortest and probably the youngest of the quartette. She had long dark blue hair that reached to the backs of her knees.

"Erza." Natsu mumbled, his body wracking in shivers. I stifled a laugh at the terrified look on his face. The said girl stomped over to the whimpering boy and slapped him upside the head.

"What did I do now?" He whined holding his head. She growled and glared at him with her dark eyes.

"Natsu, what do I love to eat most?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone causing a shiver to run down my spine. He gulped seeming to already know where this conversation was going.

"S-Strawberry Cake?" He questioned. She nodded slowly and placed her hands on her hips. "And what is it that you ate before club started and it happened to be the last one that I claimed." She said with a stern voice.

"A strawberry cake." He stated quietly. "Good little boy, now you will buy me another one, or I will come over to your house and strangle you in your sleep got it?" She said pointing her finger in his face. He nodded slowly and stepped back.

"What the hell is wrong with this school?" I asked out loud causing everyone to look at me. Erza's face immediately changed from 'ready to kill' to a kind one.

"Who might you be?" She asked with a small smile. I smiled back nervously. I was about to answer until Natsu interrupted me.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, she's the new student." He said. I huffed in annoyance. "Well at least you got the name right." I mumbled. Erza turned to me with a smile and held out her hand.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm the manager of this club to keep these boys straight." She said with a smile. The other three girls walked over to us.

"Cana Alberona, that's all you need to know." The girl with the wavy brown hair said taking another swig of her 'water'.

"I'm Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you!" She said shaking my hand quickly. I looked down at the small petite girl. She smiled up at me sweetly.

"I'm Wendy Marvel. I don't go to this school, I go to the middle school, but I'm here because of him." She said pointing over at Natsu. I frowned in confusion. Before I could ask, said boy walked over and ruffled Wendy's hair.

"How was school?" He asked with a toothy grin. She gave him the same smile, but not as menacing. "It was pretty good Natsu-nii." She said. Once again my eyes were wide open and my mouth was nearly dropped to the ground.

"You two are siblings?! But Wendy's so much calmer then you are! What the hell?!" I asked pointing at the supposed siblings.

"Yep, Wendy goes by a separate name because our mom runs her own business separate from our father. So Wendy uses Marvel to promote who our mom is instead of just using our dad's name." Natsu explained actually sounding smart for a few seconds. I shook my head.

"This school just gets weirder and weirder. Well it's nice to meet you Wendy. I will let you know now that I think your brother is an idiot." I said grasping her small hand. She giggled quietly.

"I know that already, don't worry, even our parents think so." She said. "HEY! I'm right here you know! I can hear everything your saying." Natsu said looking very irritated. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Get over it pinky." I said. Erza came over and hit Natsu. "Don't forget you still have customers! GO!" She yelled pointing at the scared girls on the couch. His eyes widened and he ran over to them handing them each roses with a wink.

"I'm sorry ladies, there's no need to be scared. I'll protect you with my life." He whispered. They all started to squeal and flail around. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the door.

"Lucy where are you going?" Natsu called out. I sighed and waved good bye not paying attention to where I was going. "LUCY WATCH OUT!" They all yelled. I opened my eyes but it was too late for I had hit the podium that held a very expensive looking vase. I reached out for it but it slipped by my fingers. I watched in horror as it shattered into a million pieces. There were many gasps heard around the room.

"Well it seems we have a problem here." Grey said as all the members crowded around me. I slowly turned around and glanced at them.

"I'm so sorry!" I said bowing a lot. They all shrugged. "It's not the big of a deal, it was only 500,000 jewel." Gajeel said quietly. Natsu butted through the crowd and looked down at me.

"Well we do have a problem." He said examining the broken pieces. I got down on my knees and started to pick up the pieces. "I'm really sorry, but I'll pay you back in full. I'll explain it to my father-" I stopped and hissed in pain as a shard of glass sliced open my finger. Natsu was suddenly by my side, holding my hand and examining the blood that was now dripping down my hand.

"You should be more careful you weirdo." He said sticking my finger in his mouth to suck away the blood. I squealed and pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you a freaking vampire?!" I yelled examining my wound. He ignored me as he picked up some more shards.

"Well Lucy! I have an idea! Instead of paying us back, you must come back to the host club every day for the rest of the school year, and let us host you. Every month until then you will have a different host. At the end of the year, you will pick who you like best and must go to the dance with that person." He said with a toothy grin.

"WHAT?! No way in hell will I do that! I'd rather just pay you the 500,000 jewel!" I yelled standing up and glaring at the pink haired idiot in front of me. Grey placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We won't accept your money. So you don't really have a choice. Because what would daddy dearest think about his daughter not doing anything in return for breaking a very nice valuable vase?" He asked. I shook off his hand and picked up my bag again. I opened the door and paused, knowing everyone's eyes were on me.

"Fine, I agree." I muttered slamming the door behind me. I let out a heavy sight. "What the hell is wrong with this school?" I muttered making my way down the hallway.

**Whelp! That's the first Chappie, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what host Lucy should start out with first, choices are Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Loke, Gajeel and Elfman. Choose wisely!**


	2. The strong type

**Domo arigato gozaimasu minna! The best thing to wake up to is thirty emails full of followers, favs and reviews. I will go back and answer all of your reviews, I apologize for not doing so yet! Well I am starting out with Elfman since most of you chose him first. I also got a Laxus and a Natsu, but I think I will wait to do Natsu later on, not too soon. Thank you all for helping me! Anyways onto the story! I DID NOT EDIT THIS BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MISTAKES :D**

**Disclaimer: I once again do not own Fairy Tail or OHSHC. Otherwise there would be some different things going on :D**

**Chapter 2: The strong type**

I had been given strict orders to show up at least ten minutes before club hours started so they could tell me how everything would work out. So I was quickly making my way up the stairs, shuffling passed people trying not to knock them onto their butts. My lungs were screaming at me for running for too long but I ignored it as the door came into view. I cheered in happiness and grasped the handle bursting through into the room. At first all I could hear was my frantic panting and the erratic beat of my heart in my ears. But as I caught my breath and calmed down, I could hear the sweet strings of a violin echo off the walls in the fairly empty room. I gazed around trying to look for the culprit of the beautiful melody, and saw a flash of pink hair.

"No way in hell." I whispered slowly walking closer so I could see him more clearly. His body was swaying gently, moving with the up and down motion of his bow. The song he was playing sounded Irish. I sat down in a chair and listened with my eyes closed. He almost sounded like a professional recording that I would listen to on my I-pod. The music suddenly stopped and a light clank of the bow being set down was heard. I opened my eyes only to be met with Natsu's face stuck in front of mine. I nearly tipped my chair back in surprise.

"You were making a weird face Lucy." He commented. The violin was currently being cradled in his arms gently. I growled at him and slapped his arm.

"This is naturally my face! Anyways since when could you play the violin!?" I questioned. He shrugged. "Always I guess? I don't really remember when I started to play. Just did." He said lazily, walking back over to the case to put away the wooden instrument.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He asked looking up as he loosened the horse hairs on his bow and stuck it in his case. I gave him a look.

"Are you really asking me that question? You are the most reckless person I know Natsu! The violin is such a delicate and beautiful instrument. I didn't even think you were smart enough to play anything." I muttered under my breath. He glared at me.

"I heard that. Anyways, what's it to you that I play the violin? Though you aren't the first person to point that out to me." He said zipping up the case.

"What that you aren't smart?" I questioned with a smirk. He sighed and shook his head. "You are getting on my last nerve Lucy." He growled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey you're the one that wanted to deal with me Natsu." I said standing up and adjusting my coat. He also stood up with his hands in his pockets.

"Ok, first things first, why are you wearing the male uniform? Are you a cross dresser or something?" He asked with a smirk, baring his fangs a little.

"No I'm not a cross dresser, I just thought that the female uniform was god awful. I mean who would wear a bright yellow dress with big sleeves?" I questioned. He just shrugged.

"Who are you going to start out with?" He asked. I brought a finger to my lips and smiled.

"Elfman seems nice, so I think I'll go with him." I said. He frowned and stuck out his lower lip. "You meanie, I thought you'd choose me!" He complained. I shrugged. "You annoy me the most; I might just end up going to that stupid dance with Laxus since he's tall, handsome, muscular, and quiet. Unlike someone I know." I said. His eyes widened.

"What?! You can't go with that jerk!" He yelled throwing his arms up in the air. I just snickered and sat back down in my chair.

"Is someone jealous?" I asked. I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks before he turned his back to me and walk over to his backpack.

"As if! You aren't my type. Also on top of that, you're weird." He commented. I felt the anger boiling inside of me. What a jerk?! Even though I've only known him for two days he already says that he doesn't want to date me? I scoffed and muttered the word 'men' under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked from across the room. I just ignored him. My eyes widened in realization of what just went through my mind. Why the hell am I thinking about dating that stupid pink headed freak!?

"Oi flame head!" Someone yelled from behind us making me jump in surprise. A book went flying towards Natsu and knocked him in the head causing him to fall forward. I thought he was dead from not moving for a while until he jumped up and sprinted at the book thrower.

"ICE PRINCESS! HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE MY FACE!?" He screamed charging at Gray who currently had his hands stuck lazily in his pockets and was faking a long drawn out yawn.

"No worse than it already is." He grunted as Natsu rushed up and punched him in the gut. I winced at the sound it made. The two were now in a full out brawl as the rest of the members filed in with blank looks. I sighed in frustration and stomped over to them. Natsu was currently on top of Gray twisting his arm above his back. I took in a deep breath and pinched Natsu's ear and Gray's ear with both of my hands.

"Ouch, Lushhii!" Natsu groaned in annoyance. I ignored him as I pulled the two across the room and threw them on the couch.

"If I see you two fighting at all during club hours, I will personally send Erza on your asses got it!?" I questioned with the best glare I could muster. The two boys were cowering in fear so I think it was working. I heard light clapping echo around the room.

"Good job Lucy, no one but Erza is able to separate those two in a fight. It looks like we have the new Erza." Loke complimented.

"Lucy is a man!" Elfman shouted flexing his biceps. I laughed nervously and went to go sit over by him.

"Elfman, you are the first one I choose for my first month." I said sweetly. He flexed again and yelled 'manly' then sat down at a table pouring tea and cutting up the cake. I raised my eyebrows at the sudden change in character.

"Would you two get a hold of yourselves? Club starts in two minutes!" Gajeel barked at the two 'friends.' They both sat up and glared at the black haired male. I glanced back at my first host and sighed.

"Well here goes nothing."

"Oh Elfman- sempai! You're so dreamy!" Some girls squealed as the said silver haired male was flexing his huge biceps and making weird sounds and shouting 'man' ever once and a while. I sigh for the thousandth time and took a sip of my cold tea. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and set the cup down gently. I glanced over to where Natsu who was sitting on the couch with his arms around two girls and swooning both of them. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Is someone jealous?" Someone questioned from behind me making me jump a mile in the air, knocking over the table in the process, causing everyone's attention to land on me. I laughed nervously.

"Hehe, whoops." I whispered examining the spilt tea and broken glass. Why was I such a klutz? I got down on the ground and started to scoop up the broken pieces.

"Ok ladies, it seems club will have to end early today, we apologize dearly." Loke said with a charming smile. I once again rolled my eyes and stood up to throw away the pile of glass in my palm.

"Lucy, go get the broom and the mop since this is your fault." Natsu said with a frown. I growled in frustration and stomped out of the room and down the hall to the janitors room. I swung open the door and grabbed what I needed. I was about to turn around but froze when I heard some hushed whispers.

"It's only been one day and I'm already sick of the Heartfilia chick. She's stealing all the attention of the host club members, and she keeps causing trouble for our poor Natsu-kun." A girl said with a whine. I frowned and took a step back.

"I say we confront her after school." Another said. I gulped and closed the door quietly, not wanting to leave, afraid that they would jump me. I guess you can never get in the way of a girls love, if you do, they turn into wild animals. I held the broom and mop close to me, wondering if they left or not. I heard footsteps and took another step back. The door swung open to reveal Gray.

"What are you doing hiding in here? You've been gone for ten minutes." He said with a raised eyebrow. I held out the broom and the mop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." I whispered. My knees were shaking, and I was trying really hard not to fall on my butt. Why was I so scared? They're just a bunch of girls, what would they do to me? I felt the ground meet my knees as images flooded my mind.

"LUCY!" I shook my head and was staring into concerned onyx eyes. Natsu was kneeled before me with his hands on my shoulders, his face full of confusion and worry. Gray was to the side with the same expression.

"What happened?" I questioned quietly, my voice quivered in fear. Natsu brushed his thumb over my cheek and I finally realized that I had been crying.  
"I don't know, I came here to see what was taking Gray so long to get you, and you fell to the ground crying and screaming 'don't hurt me, please don't.' He said. My eyes widened and I jumped away from him, wiping away my tears in the process.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said with a small smile that just screamed 'fake.' The two hosts shared a glance.

"Lucy what happened?" Grey asked standing up. I shook my head. "Why the hell should you care? I barely even know you two." I said

"Because we are worried about our friend." Natsu said grasping my hand and pulling me to my feet. I scowled at him.

"Well you don't need to worry about me ok? I'm fine, let's hurry back." I said shoving passed them and bursting through the doors of the room.  
"Lucy are you ok!?" Everyon yelled running up to me. I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm perfectly fine guys, now let's clean up this mess." I mumbled getting on my knees to sweep up all the glass. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked over to meet dark blue eyes.

"I deeply apologize that I scared you. I didn't mean for it to go out of hand." She said sweetly. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's ok. It just startled me is all. I'm sorry, but I don't think I've meet you yet." I said turning around fully to look at her. She was beautiful with long silver hair with a small pony tail at the top of her head.

"Oh I'm Mirajane, Elfman's older sister." She said gesturing to the muscular man. I laughed nervously and went back to sweeping.

"I can see the resemblance, but he seems to have a lot more energy than you do." I said. Mira giggled. "Yeah he can be a handful sometimes, but I have Lisanna to help out with that." I stood up with the dust pan in my hand and walked over to the trashcan.

"Lisanna?" I questioned. As the name slipped from my mouth, Gray and Natsu walked through the door with another silver haired girl following them haughtily. The two hosts look devastated and defeated. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you two?" I asked. They gestured to the petite girl standing beside them. She smiled in victory.

"Let's just say I was able to stop the two from fighting by saying something about Elf-nii-san." She said placing her hands on her hips. I glanced back at the two and winced, not really wanting to know what she could have said about the silver haired male.

"I think my mind has been blown, there is brain everywhere on the walls." Natsu said plainly. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. He glanced up and smiled at me.

"Wait, how do you get home Lucy? Why don't I drive you in my new limousine that we got?" Loke suggested with a wink. "The driver won't be able to bother us." He whispered seductively. I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Ok player boy, take a step back there. No I do NOT want to ride with you. I walk home because I don't live that far away from here." I said.

"Then I shall walk you home Lucy since I am your host! MAN!" Elfman yelled loudly. I winced and picked up my bag.

"Joy. Well let's go mister manly man. I have a bunch of homework that won't get itself done." I said. And with that, me and Elfman were walking to my house. It was unusually quiet, especially since I was walking with a loud mouth.

"So can I ask why you looked like you had been crying?" Elfman asked quietly. I raised my eyebrows. "What's with the face? It's not very manly?" He questioned. Now here I thought he sounded ridiculous when he yelled man or manly all the time, but when he said it calmly, it sounded almost foreign.

"I'm just not used to you being quiet and gentle I guess." I said glancing up at the blue sky that was starting to turn a golden color.

"Well, believe it or not, I was always like this when I was younger. People made fun of me for how soft and caring I was. And then Mira would go to beat them up, but then they would burst out laughing that a girl is fighting my fights for me. So I gave up my little innocent boy act and tried to toughen up." He said.

"Wow, that's so sad. I will never truly understand why people have to bully others." I said, feeling the tears coming on. I felt a hand pat my back.

"It's because they feel weak and they want to find a way to make themselves feel powerful over others." He said. I nodded. It was quiet for a while until he spoke again.

"You know you never answered my question." He commented. I shook my head. "It's not important really." I said with a smile. He stopped walking and stared at me.

"What's wrong Elfman?" I questioned turning to face him. "You were bullied weren't you?" He asked. I felt my heart stop at his observation.

"I-I," Damn it what was wrong with me?! I can't even speak, now he will really know for sure.

"Don't worry, I won't force it out of you. Just please tell us when the time is right. You may not know this but we all care for you. Even though we met yesterday, we all feel we have a connection with you." He said but then blushed lightly. "Not to sound creepy or anything!" He yelled. I giggled.

"Thank you Elfman. Well this is my house." I said waving him good bye. But I paused in my step and twirled around.

"You know, I like this side of you much better than the tough one. It suits you more." I said with a gentle smile. He looked surprised at first but soon a huge genuine smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Lucy." He mumbled walking away. I turned back around and walked into my house. I was instantly greeted with maids and butlers running around and yelling 'good afternoon Miss Heartfilia.' I sighed and walked up the long elegant staircase and down the long picture filled hallway. I spotted the large wooden doors ahead and took a deep breath. Before I could reach them though, they opened to reveal my father.

"Papa, good afternoon." I said. He looked at me and nodded. I started to walk by his side. "How was your trip?" I asked. He just stayed silent and nodded.

"Did you meet anyone decent Lucy? List off all the names." He said. I sighed and did as I was told.

"Let's see there was Scarlet, McGarden, Marvel, Fullbuster, Redfox, Dreyar, Strauss, Alberona, let's see who am I missing?" I questioned. A flash of pink hair ran through my mind.

"Ah and Dragneel." My father instantly stopped and turned to me. "Lucy I forbid you to hang out with that delinquent of a boy!" He yelled. I frowned.

"But father why-"Just listen to me! That company is run by a stupid, cocky man who doesn't even know what he is doing half the time and he is our enemy!" He growled. I nodded sadly.

"As you wish papa." I whispered. He continued to walk away and left me to stand alone in the hallway.

**Ok there wasn't much of Elfman hosting, but I'm still trying to come up with some ideas, so I hope the walking home made up for that. And also the reason why I have Natsu playing the Violin is because in OHSHC Tamaki plays the piano and that's the last thing that you think he would be able to do, hence why Natsu, the reckless one, is playing the violin. And one more thing, there will always be NaLu in a chapter, no matter what :D**


	3. Lessons!

**Thank you all for that favorites and reviews! I still haven't answered those reviews I apologize deeply, I've been way too busy. I'm also sorry that this is a little late. It's getting near the end of the year where I have many orchestra things and finals and japan club things and on top of that I have a life XD so I've been busy. So to make up for it this is a special NaLu chappie :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of making Fairy Tail the host club lol**

**Chapter 3: Lessons?**

I stared at my plate and rolled around a fruit with my fork. I had no appetite after what my father had said to me earlier about Natsu. What was so bad about the Dragneels? Though he was annoying, he seemed like a nice and caring person. I stabbed the poor strawberry angrily and popped it in my mouth.

"Lucy, you are a lady, ladies do not eat violently." My father said from the other side of the table. I growled.

"Who the hell came up with that rule?" I muttered. He sighed. "What is on your mind Lucy." He said setting down his fork. I looked at him over the rim of my glass that I was currently drinking tea from. This man is always full of surprises. One minute he's demanding and mean, the next he actually sounds like he cares.

"I don't understand why you won't let me hang out with Natsu. He's a sweet person and he plays the violin." I said as a side note. I know my father had always wanted me to play the violin. He had made me learn the piano, and how to sing 'properly like a young lady should,' at least that's what he said. He peeked up at me in interest.

"The Dragneels are slobs and are Idiotic." He said calmly. I rolled my eyes. "So you're going to let something so small make up your mind about them? Really dad what would mom say about this! You know she loved meeting new people and she would want you to branch out and try talking to Mr. Dragneel!" I yelled. He looked startled that I had brought up mom.

"You know that I've heard from people around school whispering about the Heartifilia business. They keep saying that the business hasn't been very well since mom died. So people are judging us also, but do we care? No, because they don't understand. So why judge a book by its cover when you could just as easily open it up and read the many pages inside." I said. I had stood up from my long rant and was currently strolling around the table.

"Lucy," I froze in my spot and stared at my father, waiting for his answer. He took a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"You are so much like Layla it scares me." He said with a small smile. "Daddy." I said quietly with a sad smile.

"I understand then. I will allow you to hang around with that man, Nathan was it?" He questioned. I giggled and shook my head.

"It's Natsu." I said. He nodded and stood up from his seat grasping his hands behind his back and walking towards the exit of the room.

"I will be calling him up and asking him to teach you to play the violin. It shouldn't be too hard for you; it is in your blood." He said walking away. I was suddenly filled with the memories of momma playing beautiful pieces that would echo throughout the house. I sighed and sat back down in my seat.

"Well at least that's over with." I mumbled staring at my plate. "But I have to take lessons from Natsu…" I slammed my head onto the table and groaned.

"What have I gotten myself into!?" I yelled.

I stared intently at the man in front of me. He had his arms crossed and was looking out the window as if he didn't even know I existed. I took a sip of my tea and cleared my throat.

"So Laxus, what does your father do?" I asked causing him to look at me. He rolled his eyes. "I don't care what the bastard does. My grandfather is the one who takes care of me. You might not know this but he is the headmaster of this school." He said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that the crazy perverted old man is your grandpa?" I asked bewildered. He chuckled and nodded.

"Damn that old man. He likes to see pretty women. But I can definitely tell why he flirted with you." He said quietly, glancing up and down at my figure. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Pervert! Stop looking at me like that. I'm not an item." I growled feeling very tempted to toss my tea in his face and walk away. But I knew I couldn't because of the deal.

"What does your father do?" He asked. Oh great now he's asking questions. I swear if one perverted thing comes out of his mouth, why I outta…

"He's in the railroad business." I said. Laxus raised an eyebrow. "But no one uses railroads anymore." He said. I shook my head.

"That's not necessarily true; you'd be surprised on how many trains still run. But I didn't mean just railroads. We have light rails no? His company was the one that developed the light rail and adapted to the new technology." I said proudly. He nodded with an impressed look upon his face.

"Ladies, club hours are officially over, thank you for visiting us today and stay beautiful." Natsu announced with a charming smile on his face. All of the girls groaned in disappointment and started to file out.

"Don't be sad, there is always tomorrow, also look forward to an announcement!" Loke said joining Natsu in the middle of the room. I sighed and stood up grabbing my bag.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I turned around just in time to see Levy-chan tackle me to the ground. The other girls filed in behind her.

"Levy, get off of her! I need to give her-" I kicked Natsu in the shin causing him to yelp out in annoyance. Levy got up and looked at me in confusion.

"What are you two doing?" Erza asked placing her hands on her hips. Natsu gulped. "Nothing Erza, I just invited Natsu over to do some homework that I needed help on. Now let's go pinky." I grabbed his hand and dashed out of the room with him flailing behind me. Once we made it to the front gate, I let go and sighed.

"Well let's get this over with." I mumbled walking down the sidewalk. "Wait! Why didn't you tell everyone that I was giving you violin lessons?" He asked slinging his case over his shoulder.

"I didn't want them to know that I was getting lessons from you! I would never live that down." I grumbled. He pouted. "Lushi, your mean." He mumbled. I thwacked his arm.

"Live with it. Now hurry up, I don't want to waste any time." I said walking a little faster. We were both quiet until I heard some shuffling behind us causing me to go stiff and turn around.

"Lucy are you ok? You seem a little scared?" He questioned his own words. I shook my head. "I'm fine I just thought someone was following us." I said looking ahead again to spot my large house. I unlocked the gate and pushed it open, the hinges creaking from lack of oil. Natsu stepped onto the stone path leading up to the large French doors in the front. A maid came running up and pushed the gate away from me before I could lock it.

"Miss Lucy, I apologize that it took me so long to get here." Ms. Spetto said bowing. I waved my hand.

"It's ok, don't worry about it Ms. Spetto. Is father home yet?" I asked looking over at Natsu to see that he was examining my house.

"No he said he will not be home until late tonight. So do not worry about him. Is our guest staying for dinner?" She asked. At the sound of guest, Natsu turned to look over at us and shrugged. "It depends on how long the lesson will go. But I don't want to invite myself." He said. I raised my eyebrows. He actually had manners who knew? He must get it from Mrs. Dragneel, either that or Wendy was rubbing off on him.

"It's fine, you can stay Natsu. Now shall we start the lesson?" I asked. He nodded and I led him inside the house and up to the music room where our grand piano was positioned in the corner next to the window. We both set our things down and he started to unpack his violin. I gulped and looked at the violin that was currently hanging on the wall with the bow right next to it. I grabbed the neck and pulled it down. The wood felt slippery in my sweaty hands and I cradled it while grasping the bow in my other hand. I walked back over to Natsu.

"Is that yours?" He asked, the violin positioned under his neck and his hands were currently tightening the horse hair. I shook my head.

"No, it was my mothers. It hasn't been played in ten years." I said glancing up and down at the perfectly polished wood. He winced.

"Great then it's going to be terribly out of tune. Ok play me your 'A'." He said gesturing with his bow. I brought the violin up and touched the hair to the second string. It was currently very flat and sounded almost like a low 'D'. Natsu grasped the peg in his fingers and twisted it, adjusting the sound. I giggled at the weird sound it made as he brought it higher. He plucked his 'A' once and placed his finger at the top of the string and pushed down, making the pitch go sharper.

"There we go. We will finish tuning this, but I suggest you get new strings because these are extremely old and could snap any time." He said. I nodded and played+ him the rest of my strings, which were almost as bad.

"Ok the 'E' now." He said. I brought my bow over and played the thinnest string. But before I could even get a sound out, it snapped up, nipping my chin and flinging over the scroll. Natsu started to laugh.

"Ha the look on your face is priceless!" He said. I glared at him. "Please just fix it; I don't know what to do!" I said desperately holding up the instrument. He sighed and opened his case.

"Well, you're lucky that I just changed my strings only last week, so I have a full set. Why don't I change all of them just to make this easier on us?" He suggested.

"But I don't want to take those from you." I said. He just shrugged and pulled out four packets. "It doesn't matter; I have a bunch at home." He said. I nodded and strolled over to the piano.

"Well, since I don't want to stare at you like a fool while you do this, I will play you a few pieces on the piano." I said sitting down on the bench and opening the cover. The chamber door was already open. I took a deep breath and pressed my fingers on the keys lightly. I bounced my head gently to the beat of the song. I ran my fingers up and down the wooden keys and trilled every once in a while when it was needed. It wasn't long until I was done with the song and Natsu started to clap loudly.

"That was beautiful! Wasn't that Chopin's Nocturne Opus 9 No. 2?" He asked tuning the 'G' string. I nodded and stood up.

"You have a good ear Mr. Dragneel." I complimented sitting down next to him. He handed me my mother's instrument.

"Thank you, well it's all tuned, but it will keep slipping so let me know when that happens. Ok let's get started." He said picking up a thick book.

"So you already know how to read treble right?" He asked. I nodded. He opened a book and pointed at the three octave g-major scale.

"So you know every single note on this page?" He questioned. I nodded and started to say them out loud as he pointed to each.

"Ok very good. Let's start with how to hold the instrument correctly." He grabbed my right hand and placed the bow in between my fingers.

"Put your thumb right here, and make sure you keep each finger in the right place. Keep the pink rounded." He said sternly. I nodded and he let go of my hand gently. I frowned.

"This is really awkward!" I complained looking at my weirdly placed fingers. He chuckled. "Sorry but you are going to have to get used to it." I sighed and put my chin on top of the chin rest. He then grasped my left hand and wrapped my fingers around the black fingerboard and pressing them onto the strings.

"Make sure that you keep your hands relaxed. Don't press the palm of your left hand against the neck otherwise you won't be able to cross the strings very well and your vibrato will be very stiff." He said pushing my palm down. Who knew that play the violin could be so uncomfortable.

"Lucy, you are way too tense. You need to loosen up or you will never get anywhere with this." He said. I growled.

"I don't know how to Natsu! This is freaking impossible." I said lowering the instrument. He frowned at me and stared at me intensely. I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"You are the last person I would expect to give up. You seemed so determined, yet here you are giving up. I sure as hell am not going to let you walk out of this room until you played a simple two octave scale." He said. I shook my head.

"I don't think I can do it." I mumbled setting down my mom's violin. Natsu sighed and picked his up and lifted up the bow, elegantly drifting it across the strings. I watched in awe as he played the most beautiful yet sad tune. I watched his hand shake back and forth while he held longer notes. That must have been vibrato. He swayed back and forth with the up and down motion of his bow. I watched as his hand would shift gently up the finger board and back down, his fingers not making an ugly gliss. He held the last note and slowly opened his eyes.

"That was beautiful Natsu." I whispered. He nodded in thanks. "That's why I don't want you to give up; you could play just as well if you tried ok? And I'm going to teach you that song and I want you to learn it and play it at the concert." He said. My eyes widened.

"What concert?" I questioned. He smiled. "The one that I'm holding for very talented musicians at the end of the year." He said calmly. "Natsu there is no way in hell I'll be able to learn something that difficult in five months!" I said. He smiled. "With any other teacher, no. But with me you sure as hell will be able to." He said. I sighed.

"I don't know why I agree to half of the things you say." I mumbled with a roll of my eyes. His smile widened. "So does that mean yes?" He asked. I stared at him for a while, the puppy dog eyes becoming too much.

"Yes." I said. He jumped up in the air in excitement. I sighed and brought the instrument back up. "Let's get this over with pinky." I said glancing at the page of scales.

"Ok now I want you play with the bow, I don't care what notes you play, I just want you to learn bow control." He said stepping behind me. His hand was suddenly placed on my right elbow.

"What are you doing!?" I asked jumping away from him; I could feel my cheeks were burning. He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I was going to keep your elbow in place while you moved the bow." He said gently. I raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you moved the whole arm?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Just shut up and let me teach you dummy." He said stepping behind me once again. I gulped and brought my instrument back up to my chin. I could feel his firm body pressed gently against my back as he supported my elbow and gently brought my left arm up higher.

"Go ahead and play." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded moving my bow arm quickly. I winced when a loud obnoxious squeak came out. Natsu chuckled quietly.

"Don't press down so harshly. Relax your hand as you move the bow up and down." As he gave these instructions, he moved my hand with his, the bow was hissing across the 'A' string. My face was probably darker than Erza's hair by now. I always thought that Natsu was a loud, annoying yet friendly person, but it seems he has a gentle and quiet side to him. He let go of me causing me to stop my movement.

"I would put tape on the fingerboard, but I don't want to mess up the wood. Therefore I will teach you where your fingers need to go, and that is what I want you to practice each night, up and down ok?" He questioned. I nodded. He grabbed my fingers and guided them.

"We will start with the lowest string, so your first finger will go right here and that note is an 'A'." He said placing my finger down. He gestured for me to play the bow. I smiled brightly when I actually played without squeaking.

"Looks like you're catching on quickly." He said with a warm smile. I blushed and looked back down at my fingers.

"The next place is here, a 'B'. Just remember that your first finger and second finger don't like each other so they stay far away from each other. Whereas your third finger," He said picking up my ring finger. "Is best friends with the second finger." He said smiling.

"And I'm guessing that this note is a 'C'?" I questioned. He nodded. He picked up my only available finger.  
"This note is the 'D', the same note as the next string. Ok now that you have your fingers positioned, I want you to just keep placing your fingers down on each string over and over again until you have it memorized. And repeat the notes out loud as you go ok?" He said. I nodded and brought my instrument down.

"I forgot what I was like to learn an instrument. I remember doing exercises like this when I was a beginner at the piano." I said. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Lucy-sama, dinner is ready." A maid said bowing. I nodded and turned to my new teacher. "Would you like to stay?" I questioned. He raised his eyebrow. "Didn't we go over this already?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him down the stairs into the dining room.

"I like all of those cheesy analogies you taught me." I said with a giggle sitting down in my chair. His cheeks turned pink.

"That's how I was taught got a problem with it?" He questioned glaring at me. I shook my head and started to eat the salmon that the maid placed in front of me.

"So how is your second month going with Laxus?" He asked, food dripping out of his mouth as he devoured everything in front of him. So much for him having manners.

"Well he's really strange and doesn't talk much." I said shaking my head in disapproval. He laughed. "That's Laxus for you, I don't really understand why a lot of girls like him." He mumbled taking a sip of his tea.

"Natsu, how was the host club made?" I asked. He set his glass down and cleared his throat. "I made it." He said with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. I felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks warm up. What the hell was wrong with me? I gripped the bottom of my jacket. There was no way in hell I was-"Lucy are you ok? You kind of spaced out on me there." He said waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped back a little in surprise.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. So why did you make it?" I asked. He stared down at his plate and sighed. "This might sound ridiculous coming from me, so don't laugh." He said. "I hate seeing people sad; I just want to see a smile on everyone's face like they have no troubles in the world. I kept seeing how girls were heartbroken after something happened with a guy and a thought came to me. What if there was a club where they could never frown and be sad. Where men can make them smile and make them feel special." He said. I felt like an idiot with my mouth hanging wide open, but I honestly couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid coming from me." He said shyly. I laughed. "I guess I was wrong about you Natsu Dragneel." I said with a bright smile. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Lucy you sound like a crazy old woman." He said. I glared at him and felt like jumping over the table to tackle him.

"Natsu.." I growled. His eye widened and he jumped up from his seat and ran away. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE DRAGNEEL!" I screamed chasing him all around the house, the maids looking at us in concern.

**Yay I'm finally done! Again I'm really sorry for the wait! Not that I'm having troubles with ideas, but I would like to know if you guys have any opinions on what should happen next. Let me know I would love to hear your ideas! :D thanks for reading!**


	4. A glimpse of the past

**OK DON'T SHOOT ME! I'm sooooooooo sorry that it's been awhile. I had finals and not to mention my grandma passed, and also let's not forget about PHOENIX COMICON! WOOT! It was awesome! I got to meet Vic Mignogna again, and saw him like four times, I got to meet Caitlin Glass and she is uber sweet. I also got to meet Yuri Lownethal who is freaking hilarious! Anyways if anyone happened to be there we could have seen each other! *Audible gasp!* I was dressed up as a sailor Saturn with the actual Glaive on Thursday and Saturday. So I'll go on with the story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS. Ok I'm done now ON TO THE STORY! :D**

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada**

**Chapter 4: A glimpse of the past**

I glared at the man in front of me who was casually eating his cake. He watched me carefully with his bright red eyes.

"I don't understand why you call me Bunny girl! Do I look like a bunny to you?" I questioned. He gave his creepy laugh and set his fork down.

"You act like one." He said. I growled and stood up. "I'm really glad that my month with you is almost-"Did I hear someone compare Lucy to a bunny?" Natsu yelled running up to me. His onyx eyes were full of excitement. I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Why would you care?" I asked. He held up a hanger that consisted of a bunny outfit. My eyes widened at the slutty looking thing.

"Because I found this and thought you might want to wear it since you love to cosplay and all." He said holding it out to me.

"Natsu you are insane! I am not going to wear something so, so-"Whorish?" Gajeel questioned from the side. I glanced at him and shrugged.

"Yeah something like that. Now go throw that in the closet before someone thinks that you're a pervert." I said turning back around in my seat. His shoulders sunk and he walked away looking dejected. I sighed and picked up my fork, slicing down on the cake. I brought it to my lips and placed the fluffy dessert into my mouth.

"Ok so you never answered me on why you call me Bunny girl." I commented after a moment of silence. He shrugged.

"Just let it go. Is it that big of a deal?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes and continued to finish off the cake. It's been three months so far since I came to this crazy school and it's been one and a half since I started the violin. I had learned how to play twinkle twinkle little star and hot cross buns. But the concert that Natsu told me about was going to be in two months. So I didn't have much time to learn Jupiter. I looked around the room at the multiple girls swooning over the five boys. I was currently the only one not going 'ga-ga' over Gajeel, who honestly didn't seem to mind that much.

"So why do you have so many piercings?" I asked him. Might as well talk instead of staring at each other aimlessly, right?

"No reason. I thought it looked cool. It's more of a trademark thing. Why?" He asked glancing at me with his dark red eyes. I shivered and shrugged.

"I don't know? You would think that many piercings, especially in those places, would hurt really badly." I said. Once again he shrugged and continued to think in la-la land. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Gajeel what the hell are you doing! You know you should make sure that the lady always has a smile on her face!" Loke yelled running up to our table. Oh boy here we go again. Before I could pull Loke away from Gajeel, who at the moment looked like he wanted to punch the flirt, a hand landed on my shoulder gently. I turned around to see Levy with a large smile on her face.

"Hi Lu-chan! The girls are having a small get together tonight, would you like to join us?" She questioned. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, a bad feeling was pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't know Levy, what would we be doing?" I asked. Her sweet smile turned into one of the devil.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She whispered. I gulped, the feeling growing deeper.

We all sat in a small circle of five girls that included Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia and I. Juvia was one of Gray's worshippers, and also a friend of Levy's. I never talked to her much because she thought I was her love rival.

"So what are we doing ladies?" Cana asked taking a sip of her 'water'. Levy had closed the door to her bedroom, two bowls of goodies in her hands.

"Well I say truth or dare." Levy said plopping down next to me. I sighed. I never understood the point of the game.

"No that game is for sissies! No way in hell am I playin' that." Cana shouted, some of her words already slurring. Erza grabbed her bottle and sniffed it. She retracted away quickly with the look of disgust on her face.

"Cana what have I told you about drinking!" Erza yelled glaring at her. She shrugged and just took it back. "Whatever, I'm already a bit tipsy anyways. So what are we doing?" She asked for a second time.

"Well girls, I wanted to get Lucy's opinion on Natsu." She said grinning slyly at me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What are you talking about!? I have no opinion about Natsu except that he's an idiot." I said taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it in my mouth.

"Oh come on, everyone can see the way you look at each other." Cana said. I nearly choked on a kernel.

"What in the world are you talking about? I don't look at him." I said. Damn how did I know this was going to be bad?

"I see you glance at him every five minutes during host hours. Come on admit that you like him even just a smidge." Levy said leaning in closer. I shook my head.

"I deny everything! He's just a friend." I said scooting away from the blue haired girl. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"That's not how we see it. Don't you all think it's weird how he made that deal with Lucy? I don't think I've ever seen him be that excited over a girl before. At least not since Lisanna." Erza stated. I frowned about to say something before Cana beat me to it.

"You know you're right. He seems a lot happier especially when he is around you Lucy." Cana said. My frown deepened.

"What happened between him and Lisanna?" I questioned. They all looked at each other. "We forgot that you didn't know yet." Levy said quietly.

"Natsu-san and Lisanna-san used to date." Juvia said as a matter-of-factly. I felt my heart drop at that comment. Those two? "What happened?" I asked.

"They had been going out for two years until Natsu found out that she had been cheating with a football player. We were all mad at her for breaking his heart. But she eventually apologized and he forgave her because it's Natsu. He has such a big heart, but we all know he's still hurt about it. He hasn't really been the same since. Yeah he was still loud and obnoxious, but whenever Lisanna would show up, he would lose some of his energy. Until you came along." Erza finished. I pointed at myself.

"Yes you, we all think that he's trying to court you, but he doesn't even realize it himself." Levy said. I felt my cheek burn again.

"How do you not realize you're courting someone?" I questioned. The girls giggled, except for Juvia.

"This is Natsu we are talking about here. The only thing on his mind is food and fight. He doesn't know Jack shit about romance." Cana said.

"Then how the hell does he do the hosting?!" I asked bewildered. Levy shrugged.

"We think that the guys help him out with what to say. But when it comes to real life romance, he seems clueless." She said. I sighed.

"So what makes you think that I would fall for someone so clueless?" I questioned, chewing on some more popcorn.

"Because of the way you act around him. You blush all the time, and not to mention your eyes get all sparkly." Levy said in a teasing tone. I growled.

"My eyes DO NOT sparkle Levy!" I defended. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her energy drink. "Can we please talk about something else other than the non-existent relationship between Natsu and me?" I questioned.

"How about we talk about Gray-sama!?" Juvia asked excited. Her cheeks turned a bright red and her dark blue eyes started to sparkle.

"See that's how you look around Natsu." Cana said flipping a thumb at the curly blue haired girl who was currently surrounded by hearts and thoughts of Gray.  
"NO I DO NOT!" I yelled glaring at the drunk brunette. She just shrugged and grabbed a new bottle from her bag. I sighed and stood up.

"Thank you for having me over Levy, but I should probably head home now." I said picking up all of my things and shoving my feet into my converse.

"But it's almost ten. I should drive you home; I don't want anything to happen to you." Levy said also standing up. I shook my head.

"I live down the street, there is no need. I'll see you all on Monday." I said with a wave and walked out of Levy's room. I looked at all the lovely family photos on the wall of Levy and her parents. I smiled softly and continued my trek to the front door. I shivered when the cool night air came in contact with my skin. The moon was shining brightly, lighting up the entire neighborhood. In all truth my house wasn't exactly right down the street, but it was still close enough to walk to. I knew how to fight so if anything happened…

"Is that you Lucy?" A man's voice echoed around me. I recognized that voice, and the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach wasn't helping.

"It is you Lucy! Wow we all thought we wouldn't see our precious Lucy ever again." He said. I gulped and slowly turned around. Sure enough there stood three men, all of which I recognized from long ago. The middle one strolled over to me.

"So how's our little toy." He whispered in my ear, licking around the shell. I shivered and took a step back. "Don't touch me Sting." I growled. He sighed heavily and grabbed both of my wrists.

"Well if I obeyed that, then I wouldn't be able to drag you into the alley and have my way with you would I?" He asked quietly. I felt the tears building up. My entire body was frozen in fear and I couldn't tell my legs to move away from him.

"Why are you here!? I thought you lived on the other side of Fiore!?" I yelled harshly into his face. He raised a hand and wiped away the spit that I purposely shot at him.

"We came looking for you. We missed our toy. We missed the sound of your helpless cries and-" I cut him, kneeing him in the crotch and took several steps back. He grasped his private and fell to the ground gasping for air.

"That'll teach you to mess with me you bastard! I'm not the little girl you used to harass anymore. I'm stronger now so go to hell!" I yelled about to run away until two more hands grasped both of my wrists.

"Who said you could leave? We aren't done with you yet." Rogue said gently stroking my hair. I struggled away from him, but only pushed my body into the other man behind me, Rufus.

"Please just leave me alone." I whispered trying to pull away from their iron grip. Sting finally got up and came up in front of me.

"Why would we do that? We've been waiting for this day ever since you left Lucy." He said stroking my chin.

"Leave me-"HEY!" Another voice echoed towards us. I looked over Stings shoulder and my eyes widened.

"NATSU!" I yelled. Relief flushed through my body when I spotted his unruly pink hair. I saw Wendy to the side holding a few bags. She looked very frightened.

"Get away from Lucy you bastards." He threatened walking closer to us. Sting turned around about to say something, but Natsu just punched him in the gut and then kicked his side. I watched in horror and amazement as my savior took down the three men in a matter of seconds. I felt him grasp my hand gently and pulled me closer to him.

"Are you ok Lucy?" He asked softly. I looked up into his eyes and felt the tears coming. "Thank you Natsu." I whispered burying my face into his chest. He froze, not knowing what exactly what to do.

"Natsu, Lucy!" Wendy yelled running up to us. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"Just shut up you weirdo. No need to apologize. Now come on we are going to our house. I have to talk to you." He said picking up a bag from Wendy. I took one also and picked up my bag from the ground.

"What were you doing out so late?" He questioned as we walked towards his house. "I was coming home from Levy's. My house wasn't too far away, but then they came." I whispered. We stopped in front of a rather large house. Natsu pulled out his keys and swung the door open. Wendy led the way to the kitchen.

"Why were you out so late getting groceries?" I questioned. The two siblings started to put away the goods they bought as I stood by and watched.

"Wendy wanted to bake a cake for our mom for her birthday. They are coming home in the morning so she wanted it ready tonight." Natsu said pulling chocolate frosting and chocolate cake batter out of a bag.

"Ok, now follow me." Natsu said walking out of the kitchen to the upstairs.

"Wendy don't blow up the house." He yelled down the stairs. She laughed. "Like you should talk!" She yelled back up. I giggled causing him to send a glare my way.

"So I can't cook? What's the big deal?" He growled with a pout on his lips. I shook my head. "With the way you eat, you'd think you would have learned to cook by now." I said. He opened the door and let me in.

"Well I did try, and I ended up setting the kitchen on fire, the food on fire and my mom and sister on fire." He said sheepishly. I raised my eyebrow.

"Their hair caught fire. So they never let me near fire when I'm around them. Though my dad thought it was hilarious." He said. I looked around the room, it was a little messy, but seemed homey enough. I sat on the bed while he straddled his desk chair.

"So mind telling me who those idiots were? Before I helped you, I heard him say your name, like he knew you. What happened?" He questioned. He had true concern on his face. _'He has such a big heart.'_ Erza's voice echoed in my head. I guess that is definitely true. But why is he so concerned about my past?

"Why do you want to know Natsu?" I asked not daring to meet his eyes. "Because you're my friend, because I consider everyone in the host club part of my family. And that includes you." He said quietly. "Even that ice queen." He muttered. "Also I was concerned on that day that you were crying in the janitor's closet, and I have a feeling this might have something to do with it." He said. I felt my heart flutter and my face heat up. Damn him for giving me this feeling. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Ok fine I'll tell you. But I trust you to not tell anyone else." I said looking straight into his eyes. He nodded and stared at me in anticipation.

"It starts back when I used to live in Hargeon, when I was in middle school. Back then I was really quiet and didn't get involved in much school activities because of my mother's death. It was still eating me up inside. Instead I read books all the time about outer space and tried writing my own books. For some reason everyone at school started to tease me. They would constantly call me names and shove me around in the halls when teachers weren't looking. To this day I never fully understood why they picked on me. It could have been because I was the 'girl whose dad is extremely rich.' Or because my mom died, or because I read so much and never talked much, who knows? Well remember those three guys? Their names were Sting, Rogue, and Rufus and they were the ones who came to my rescue. I had been pushed into a puddle of mud while it was pouring rain and Sting came up to me, threw his coat around me and threatened all the kids around. He was so sweet to me, never leaving my side during school and after school and I was never bullied again. Well I had them over one day without having told my dad who was out on a business trip. We were having so much fun just laughing and talking all day. But Sting had been acting strange so I asked him what was wrong, and the three of them just started to beat me up then and there. I was left alone bruised and bloodied until our maid Mrs. Spetto found me. I later found out that a bunch of people around the school had made those three be friends with me. But I guess I was just too much for them." I paused trying to hold back the tears.

"I trusted them; I thought I had actually found some friends. But no, they were lying traitors. My father eventually found out what was going on and had us move here to Magnolia and signed me up for Fairy Tail high school. I did feel a lot more welcomed, but then I started to hear girls whispering about me stealing you from them and them planning to confront me. But now I have all of you, and I don't think I've felt this happy since before my mom passed away. It's the first time I've felt that I had true friends." I said with a small smile. I looked up at Natsu, he did not look happy.

"I swear I'm going to go hunt those bastards down and beat their asses to a pulp." He growled. I stood up and placed my hand on his arm.

"Natsu you've done enough for me already. There is no need." I said calmly. He suddenly stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I stood there frozen, my brain forgetting how to return a hug.  
"We are here for you Lucy, don't forget that. We are all family." He said pulling away and giving his trademark smile. I wiped away my tears and smiled back at him.

"If you say so pinky." I said ruffling his hair. He pouted and pulled away from me. "You're so mean Lushy." He mumbled. I laughed and just shook my head. Damn it, I think Levy was right. I just might have….. No I won't admit it. That will only boost her ego.

**GOOD GOD I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS DAMN CHAPTER! Sorry I was just having a really hard time motivating myself to write DX. Ok I apologize again on the wait and I will be in Iowa for two weeks so I won't be able to update. Review if you wish for this crappy chapter that I do not like. Ta Ta ladies and Gents. :)**


	5. The war between Ice and Fire

**Hey guys, thanks for those who reviewed and favorited and followed. I hope you like this next chapter! A lot of NaLu fluff and some intense battles :D**

**Chapter 5: The war between ice and fire**

"Lucy you are doing this all wrong! That's supposed to be a flat and that's a natural." Natsu yelled pointing at the music. I flinched and circled the two notes I kept missing.

"Again." He grumbled crossing his arms. I shook my head. "Ok Natsu that's it, you have been ordering me around for two and a half hours now, and your mood only gets worse and I get more tired. So what the hell is wrong with you today? Obviously something is bothering you." I said setting down my instrument and giving him my full attention. He ran a hand through his spikey mess of pink hair and sighed.

"Damn, I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. It's just, my dad's holding this stupid dinner party and I'm not entirely thrilled about it because every time I get hounded by a bunch of girls who only care about looks and money. It drives me crazy on how fake these chicks are. And I have to talk to each and every one of them; if I don't it will look bad on my dad." He said. I smiled.

"Oh how I know what that feels like. But you shouldn't really have a problem with it should you? I mean you are in the host club. You flirt with girls every day and make them feel special about themselves. Even the ones that aren't popular or have the perfect looks and I think that's wonderful." I said causing him to smile. "That is the whole point of the host club." He said quietly. I bit my lips and took a step closer to him. I can't believe I was going to say this.

"Why don't I be your date that night?" I questioned causing him to look at me bewildered. I blushed. "I-I mean I think it would be easier, those nasty girls won't bother you as much, and think of it as a payment for helping me so much these past couple of months." I said gazing down at the floor. Before I knew what was happening I was picked up high in the air and spun around.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He yelled with a brilliant smile cast upon his face. I felt all of my insides melt at the sight. He set me down and pecked my head.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." He said kindly. I looked at him shyly. "I can image how much." I whispered.

"Ok then it's settled! I will pick you up Saturday no later than five." He said happily.

I was pacing back and forth in front of my bed debating on a dress to wear. I knew I had to look pretty damn amazing to make those snotty girls jealous. But I wasn't really Natsu's girlfriend so why am I getting so excited to do this? I strolled back into my large closet and skimmed the multiple dresses that I got for my fair share of parties. I spotted a deep midnight blue dress hidden in the corner. I held it up into the light.

"I forgot about this dress! This is my favorite one!" I immediately turned back around and slipped my bath towel off and threw the dress over my head. The graduated skirt fluttered against my skin as it settled in the right spot **(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know what a graduated skirt/dress is, it starts short in the front and gradually gets longer in the back and is all flowey like :D)**. The dress was a midnight blue with a second layer of baby blue under the skirt. Around my waist were diamonds in the shape of a necklace with a light blue pendant hanging from it. I twirled in front of the mirror and smiled.

"Well now I have to do my make-up." I glanced at the clock noticing I had ten minutes. I rushed into the bathroom and gently applied the basic eye make-up and reddened up my lips. I slipped on the world's most comfortable silver heels and grabbed my silver shawl and my silver purse. A gentle knock was heard at my door.

"Ms. Lucy, your date has arrived." Mrs. Spetto said. I felt the blush rush to my cheeks and started to say that he wasn't my date, but paused remembering that technically, he really is. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a million butterflies take flight in my stomach. I opened my door and started the stroll down the grand staircase. I peeked over the banister to see the Natsu was glancing at family photos with a gentle smile on his face. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a white vest and black dress pants, his spikey hair still untamable.

"You clean up pretty well pinky." I said turning to go down the middle flight of stairs. In all honesty, he looked freaking hot. He jumped slightly and looked over at me. I could tell he was about to reply with something snarky, but he seemed frozen.

"Close your mouth otherwise you'll catch flies." I said with a giggle. He walked to the foot of the stairs and held out his hand. I took it and now stood in front of him.

"Well I can't help it when I'm staring at such a beautiful woman." He whispered to me quietly. I blushed and nodded my head. "Thank you Natsu." Damn why did he have this effect on me?! He held up his arm and I took it gracefully.

"Your chariot awaits madam." He said in a really cheesy accent. I giggled and shook my head. I glanced out the door and saw that he had brought his limousine.

"Really Natsu, you know how to spoil a girl who's already rich." I said lightly slapping him. He shrugged and opened up the sleek black door.

"I thought I'd give those girls quite the show. They won't be expecting a beautiful young lady to exit this car and I want to see their expressions." He slid in and closed the door.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu Dragneel?" I asked glancing at him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's the second time you've complimented me. I don't think I've ever seen you act so gentlemanly." I said. He laughed.

"This is how I am during hosting hours. I figured that since you are my date you get to have the special treatment." He said grasping my hand in his and leaning closer to my face.

"Is it working?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I shivered and tried to keep the blush from showing but knew it was impossible. I swatted him away.

"Don't let your ego get the better of you." I said. He chuckled and glanced out the window. The rest of the car ride was comfortably quiet, but I suddenly got nervous.

"What if I die tonight?" I asked starting to feel the panic rise in my chest. Natsu looked at my in confusion and worry.

"That's a little extreme Luce, what in the world could happen at this party that could cause that?" He questioned. I gave him a wary look.

"Natsu, you have no idea how nasty girls can get. They _will_ tear you apart." I said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. As long as you stay by my side the whole time they better not touch you or they'll go through me." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Natsu." I whispered. The car came to a stop and the driver looked at us through the mirror.

"Sir Natsu we have arrived." He said politely. I glanced out the window and saw many extravagant looking people. Well at least I was used to this kind of thing. I heard the door click open and turned in time to see that Natsu had stepped out holding his hand out to me. I grasped it tightly and allowed him to help me out of the car. I heard mumbling going around the crowd and some growls if my ears weren't deceiving me. He wrapped my arm around his.

"Just ignore them; they won't do anything while their parents are watching." He said. I nodded and smiled to the people that acknowledged us. We walked into the bright light of the main foyer where many people were chatting and drinking wine. There were multiple butlers scattered around serving small sides and drinks.

"Oh Natsu darling look how big and handsome you've gotten!" A tall woman said with long brown hair said, approaching us.

"Ah Mrs. Lagatto, are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Natsu answered with a very practiced tone. Wow, he was a really good actor.

"It's lovely, your mother knows what she's doing that's for sure. Now who is this lovely young lady with you tonight?" She asked with a bright smile and turning to me. I held out my hand gently and shook hers.

"Lucy Heartfilia. I recall that my father recently had worked with Mr. Lagatto on the details of the new train. It's a pleasure for both of us to be working with you." I said. Her eyes nearly lit up.

"I thought I recognized you! You look just like Layla. My goodness how she would be so proud to see her daughter being so independent and all grown up, look how beautiful you are. She's a keeper Natsu, don't let her go." With a wink, Mrs. Lagatto walked away to another group of people. We both looked at each other and blushed.

"I swear the old people never know what they are talking about." He grumbled pulling me gently along with him, weaving through the crowd, stopping to say hello every once and a while.

"Ah there he is." He muttered. I spotted a rather tall man with bright red hair similar to Natsu's. That must be Igneel. He was chatting to a beautiful woman with long grey blue hair. Grandine.

"Mom, dad!" Natsu said stopping in front of the two. Igneel looked rather surprised. "You brought a date? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where Natsu Dragneel would even glance at a girl." The man teased. I laughed and patted Natsu's back who was pouting.

"I'm sorry, but you look awfully familiar, have we met?" Grandine asked, her voice gentle and caring. I smiled and shook my head.

"No Ma'am, you must be thinking of my late mother Layla Heartfilia. I'm her daughter Lucy." I said holding out my hand. Grandine looked at me with soft eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy, it was a gift to have met your mother and here we are graced with her beautiful daughter's presence. Natsu how in the world did you score her?" Grandine's tone suddenly changing to a teasing one. Igneel let out a big bellowing laugh. Natsu glared.

"Would you guy's stop teasing!? We are only friends. Lucy volunteered to be my date so I wouldn't get attacked by the beastly girls." He said with a shiver. For some reason his words struck a chord.

"That was very kind of you Lucy." Igneel said. I smiled and nodded. A little blue blur came out of nowhere and slammed into me.

"Ms. Lucy!" Wendy said looking up at me. I smiled and petted her head. "Hi Wendy, are you even supposed to be down here?" I asked looking at the other members of the family.

"No she isn't, she's too young to be at these parties quite yet, only another year. But she will be making an appearance to play a piece with Natsu." Igneel said looking down at his daughter. She slinked away and hid behind Natsu.

"Wait you didn't tell me I was going to perform tonight." He said sticking out his tongue in disgust. The family continued to chat and laugh, causing a feeling of emptiness to fill me. So this is what it's like to have a real family? They seem to have so much fun.

"Hey Luce, would you like to take a step outside in the gardens and get away from these freaks of nature?" Natsu asked. He choice of words got him a slap to the head by his mother. He laughed sheepishly.

"Sure, whatever works with you." I said gently. He grasped my hand and led me outside into the flower filled garden. There were a few selected people chatting quietly amongst themselves. We sat down on a bench and both sighed.

"I forgot how much parties drain your energy." I said resting my head on Natsu's shoulder, my mind not really processing what I was doing.

"Does your dad not have parties very often?" He asked playing with a piece of my hair. I shook my head.

"He hasn't had one since mom passed. Too many memories I guess." I said sadly. He stayed quiet. "I envy you Natsu. You seem to have such a lovely family, they are all full of so much energy." I said burying my face further into the crook of his neck. His skin was comfortably warm and his breathing was nulling me to sleep.

"You still have your father Lucy. And don't forget you have the host club. We are your family you know." He said quietly. I nodded and smiled.

"You haven't been approached by a single girl yet. I think me coming was a very good idea." I said. He nodded with a smile. I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier. I yawned and snuggled into his arm.

"H-hey Natsu… I think I might l..l…i…k…."

I opened my eyes slowly only to be met with darkness. I heard a faint rustling noise, and that's when I noticed that someone was holding me in their arms.

"Natsu?" I whispered. I was suddenly placed on a soft surface, a blanket being pulled over my body. "Shh, go back to sleep Lucy." He whispered tucking the covers in.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. He sat down on the mattress and stroked my hair.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder, so I took you back home." He said. I closed my eyes again, his fingers running through my hair felt nice.

"I'm sorry I made you miss your performance didn't I?" I questioned. He shifted; I'm guessing he had shrugged.

"It's fine, I would rather not play, but don't worry there will be plenty more parties to perform at." He said. I felt his weight shift and a soft peck was placed on my forehead.

"Good night Lucy, I'll see you Monday." He started to get up and leave but I grasped his hand.

"Don't leave Natsu!" I said. He turned back around. "Lucy I have to get back, I can't stay here, and otherwise we'll get in trouble." He said. I smirked. "Since when has Natsu Dragneel ever worried about getting in trouble?" I questioned. He sighed and sat back down. I scooted over to give him room to lie down.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep and them I'm leaving." He said. I snuggled into his chest and sighed in content. "My teddy bear." I whispered before falling asleep.

I opened my eyes and stretched out my arms. I had the most wonderful dream that I had slept next to Natsu last night. I turned to my side and saw the blank spot. I sighed. Of course it was only a dream. Though I do vaguely recall him being very gentle and kind to me in the garden. That man was full of surprises. I threw the covers off of myself and noticed that I was still in my gown. I frowned. Then it slowly came back to me. It wasn't a dream, it was real. I felt my face burn up like it was stuck in an oven. "Damn him! Damn him for being so handsome, damn him for being so sweet, yet reckless and hotheaded. Damn it damn it damn it!" I yelled throwing a pillow.

"Why did I have to fall in love with that buffoon?" I asked running a hand through my messy blonde hair.

************************************************** ****** ************************************************** ****************  
I gloomily stirred my tea as I sat in front of Gray who was currently babbling on about Natsu being a 'fire breathing moron.'

"Gray?" I questioned causing him to look up at me. I pointed at his chest. "Your shirt." I said boringly. He jumped up and started searching for it, noticing that he had thrown it across the room onto Natsu's head who happened to now be yelling at the blue haired male. I sighed and picked up my bag.

"Guy's I'm going to be leaving for the day." I said shifting the strap onto my shoulder. The two rivals looked at me.

"Wait Lucy! Your hours aren't done for the day." Gray said running up to me. I shrugged. "Well I'll come earlier tomorrow and make up for it." I said. He grasped my hand, causing a weird noise to emit from Natsu. I gazed over at him with an arched brow. He looked stunned and turned away with a light blush.

"How about you come with me to practice today to make up for it instead." He said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine, but it better not last more than two hours or I'm dropping your ass early and moving onto Loke." I said. He nodded enthusiastically and ran to get his stuff.

"Wait! You can't leave with the ice princess." Natsu said grasping my hands. I felt the blush rising up.

"Sorry Natsu, but I have no choice. Why don't you come along? I will need some company while watching his practice." I said. He frowned and shook his head.

"I can't, I have my own practice after school." He said dropping my hands. I tilted my head to the side. "You play a sport?" I questioned. He nodded and swung his arms out.

"Baseball. Gray plays Hockey." Natsu said with a roll of his eyes. It suddenly dawned on me. "Is that why you guy's call each other ice princess and fire breathing moron?" I questioned. He growled and nodded.

"That bastard called me a moron!? GRAY!" He yelled. Said person graced us with his presence holding a large sports bag and his backpack.

"What is it moron?" He questioned. Before the two got in a full out brawl, I grasped Gray's hand and ran out of the school.

"What are you that eager to be alone with me?" He questioned. I slapped him upside the head and started to walk out of the gates.

"Where are you going?" He questioned. I turned around to see him perched upon a dark blue motorcycle. I ran over to him.

"I thought we were going to walk." I mumbled. He handed me a helmet and started up the monstrous engine, revving it a couple of times to warm it up. I carefully slid in the seat behind him and grasped him around the waist.

"Hold on tight." With that said he zoomed off down the street. I nearly yelped in surprise at the speed. I burrowed my face into his back, scared to see how fast everything was moving past us. After a few minutes, he slowed to a stop and cut the engine.

"We're here, you can let go now." He said with a chuckle. I pried my arms away from him and took off the helmet. We walked inside to the ice arena. "You go ahead and sit here while I go and change." He said. I nodded and sat down, a shiver going down my spine at the cold atmosphere. After a few minutes went by, the team of hockey players made their way onto the ice, chatting amongst themselves and casually hitting the puck back and forth. I cover my body with my arms in attempt to make myself warmer. Gray spun around in a circle and waved at me with a large smile. I waved back and shivered again. The guys said something to him causing his face to go bright red. He held up hand and gestured me to come down. Once I reached the bottom, he skated over to me with his friends close behind.

"You know Gray this isn't very host like." I said shivering again. He shrugged.

"Sorry, but I had no choice but to bring you." He said. I stuck out my tongue. "Yes you did, you could have chosen to let me go home instead of dragging me to your silly practice." I said. At this point I knew my lips were turning blue.

"No offense Gray but I'm going to go home, I'm way too cold." I said. He frowned. One of the boys chuckled. "Awe Gray's girlfriend is leaving him." I glared at the player and turned around only to be met with the pink haired idiot. He was panting and looked exhausted.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" I questioned. He took a deep breath. "I ran here to rescue my princess from the evil clutches of the ice queen." He said showing his pearly whites. I blushed.

"Hey who you calling an Ice queen!?" Gray yelled. Natsu dug for something in his sports bag and threw it at the hockey player. I giggled when he fell over.

"Get over yourself Gray." Natsu said grasping my hand. "Come on, you look really cold, I'm sure that you would rather watch baseball and be warm." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Warmth immediately filled me. We walked outside but not before we got yelled at for messing with the ice because of a 'stupid baseball.'

"Natsu you said that you ran here, Aren't you exhausted?" I questioned. I sighed in relief as the warm summer air met my skin. He shook his head.

"Nope, I'm used to running, I am a baseball player you know. I was also in track awhile back." He said. I smiled.

"So Luce you want to come with the gang tonight to karaoke?" His question snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Of course!" I said happily. His grin widened. "Great I'll pick you up at eight." He said. I decided that I definitely liked fire better than ice.

"Come on Lucy! Get up on the damned stage and sing! Wendy and I will go with you." Erza said shoving me towards the stage, the whole fairy tail group cheering me on. I blushed and turned towards her.

"I am _not _singing, especially in front of Natsu." I whispered harshly to her. She smirked. "And that's _why_ you should go. Come on it won't be too bad, just one song and you're done." She said. I sighed and jumped onto the stage.

"Bring it on then. What song are we singing?" I questioned while grasping my microphone. The music to Happy Tale started to play. I sighed, knowing that I was to be the first one to sing. I took a deep breath and started. **(A/N: I'm sure you all know already, but if not, Happy Tale is one of the OVA ending songs for Fairy Tail that the three girls sing :D Sorry no English lyrics D:)**

**LUCY: **

_Kirakira taiyou o agenagara  
__**ERZA**__: Kimochii kaze ni urareruyo  
__**WENDY:**__ Dokidoki no oyasumi wa minna to ishonni  
__**ALL:**__ Gashikurane hontou tanoshi ne  
__**ERZA:**__ Waiwai hasha ina sono yon wa (wap chu wap)  
__**WENDY:**__ Sukiruto otonai oshaberi de  
__**LUCY**__: Taisetsu na kimochi o wakari aeru kara ne  
__**ALL:**__ Dore kara mo yoroshiku ne (wap chu wap, wap wap chu wah)  
__**LUCY AND ERZA:**__ Dokidoki wa omoi kiri kenkashite  
__**LUCY AND WENDY:**__Dakedo itsumo nani nakara orishite  
__**WENDY AND ERZA**__: Soshite omoi kiri shinji aeruyo  
__**ALL:**__ Sora miagete tetto tetsunagi  
Mahou no todoketai. Yes, please!  
One, two, jump!  
Koko ni utsuru (kuku ni utsuru)  
Minageta sono egao  
Mata atsukara (mata atsukara)  
Yaruba reruyo ne  
Hitotsu ni na koko kaewo iyachiteku  
Hora minna atsumari egao no mama (wap chu wap, wap wap chu wah)_

As we continued to sing the song, I started to dance along with Erza and we both smile happily. I gazed into the audience a spotted Natsu looking straight at me, surprise and happiness was spread across his face. I winked at him and continued to dance along to the music. Not much later, the song ended and we got a lot of cheers and catcalls. We bowed and jumped off stage. Everyone was cheering us on and congratulating us on a job well done.

"I wanna sing now." Gray said standing, but Natsu said the same thing. They glared at each other with a growl. I clapped my hands together.

"Why don't you two just sing together?" I asked. They looked at me bewildered, but everyone started to agree, causing the two to now be placed on stage and picking a song. The music started up and the two opened up their voices **(A/N: Blow Away OVA 4 opening, sung by Natsu and Gray.)**

_**BOTH:**__ WE WILL BLOW AWAY mukai kaze ni tachimukai __**(We will blow away these winds that hold us**__**back)**__  
Subete tsuyosa ni kae RISING __**(And find the strength to rise above our struggles.)**__  
BLOW AWAY kanashimi sae norikoete __**(Blowing away all of our sorrows)**__  
Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze __**(And reaching out for that ray of hope.)**__**NATSU:**__ BURN moeagaru kobushi ni chikai __**(Burn, We swear it on our flaming fists)**__  
Itsudemo honki miseteyaru maji de __**(We will always give it our all, really.)**__  
__**GRAY:**__ FREEZE mayoi nante itetsukasete __**(Freeze, We'll freeze any lingering doubts)**__  
Shinjiru mirai egakeru sa __**(And bet it all on the future we believe in.)  
**__  
__**NATSU:**__ Makesou ni nattara oshiero yo __**(Let us know if you feel you're losing your way)**__  
Donna toki datte tasuke ni iku zo __**(And we'll come to help you, any time.)**__  
__**GRAY:**__ Yoke na osewa da ze dakedo maa __**(You may say we're butting in, but at least)**__  
Sukoshi kansha wa suru ze __**(Show a little gratitude, alright?)**__**BOTH:**__ WE CAN BLOW AWAY donna kabe mo buchiyaburi __**(We can blow away any obstacle that stands**__**in our way)**__  
Omoi yuuki ni shite RISING__** (And turn our rising feelings into the courage to go on.)**__  
BLOW AWAY kurushimi sae norikoete __**(Blow away our pain and continue on)  
**__Saikou no nakama to issho ni __**(with the best bunch of guys around.)**_

I felt the goose bumps run up my arms at their amazing voices. Although the two kept shoving and punching each other when ever there was a guitar solo. I laughed when Natsu glared at Gray but suddenly plastered a smile on his face when his part came up. He had such an amazing voice, who would have thought? Our eyes met and he kept his gaze locked with mine until Mira tapped my shoulder and asked if I wanted to join the little dance group. I agreed and we all started to just jump around and cheer on the two guys on stage. The song truly was very happy and exciting, causing the feeling of power and accomplishment to run through your veins. The song ended and they both bowed. All the girls were screaming "YOU ARE SO HOT!" Which was kind of annoying. They made it back to our table and we all said our compliments. Natsu made his way over to me.

"Damn Natsu, you have way too much talent. I'm jealous." I said punching his shoulder lightly. He chuckled. "Thanks, but I thought your voice was pretty amazing also." He said. I blushed and thanked him. After the person on stage was done singing I went back up and picked the song 'This place.'

"_EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Tadori tsukuyo _**(We'll definitely reach)**_  
Kibou to iu sono basho he _**(that place called 'hope'.)**

Shinpai bakkari

**(Nothing but worrying,)**_  
De hekonde bakkari _**(and so, nothing but feeling down.)**_  
Shinpai kakete bakkari de gomen _**(Sorry for always causing you to worry.)**

DON'T MIND itsudemo

**(Don't mind, no matter when,)**_  
Koe kakete kurete _**(for always calling out to me**,)_  
Soba ni itekurete THANK YOU _**(for always staying by my side, Thank you.)**

Sekai juu wo tabi shite (tabi shite)

**(Traveling around the world,)**_  
Takusan yume tsukande (tsukande) _**(grasping onto so many dreams,)**_  
Minna to no kono jikan wo tsunaide iketara _**(if I could connect to this moment shared with everyone.)**

EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Kono basho ni wa

**(Only at this place)**_  
Koko chi yoi kaze ga fuiteru (This Place) __**(**_**a soothing wind blows.)**_  
EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT, EVERY TIME, EVERYWHERE  
Konna mainichi _**(These kind of days,)**_  
Daiji ni shitai yo zutto _**(I want to keep it close to my heart, for a long long time.)**

I was dancing along to music happily as I sang. I heard Natsu yell "GO LUCY" causing me to smile and sing enthusiastically. Once the song ended Natsu jumped on stage and took the mic from my hand.

"Stay here." He whispered to me. He looked over at the D.J and told him the song Eternal Fellows. **(A/N: My absolute favorite Natsu song, it's so happy :D OVA 1 opening). **As the guitar started Natsu spun me around in a circle and started to sing with a smooth voice. I danced along with him, the song making me feel pumped up.

_Butsukariau hodo kiriga nai honki de (__**When you face everything head on with all you've got**__)  
Hibana wo chiraseba __**(to the point you almost collide, and sparks spread all around)**__  
Taisetsu na mono ga hontou wa soba ni __**(**__**You'll find that the things that are precious to you)**__  
Aru koto ga wakaru __**(**__**are really just right there by your side)**_

Shoushin mo jakuten mo

**(****Be it sorrow, or weakness)**_  
Kanarazu wakachiaeru kara _**(****You'll definitely be able to share your burden)**_  
Kitto tsuyoku nareru _**(****And become stronger for sure)**

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku

**(****The power of magic will continue to connect us together)**_  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru __**(**__**Everyone has a different kind of dream)**__  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii__** (**__**But all you have to do is to trust in your friends)**__  
Asu wa tsuduku darou FAIRY TAIL _**(**_**We will probably continue tomorrow FAIRY TAIL)**_

He grasped both of my hands and spun us around again before he started to sing again. I honestly don't think I have ever seen him this happy.

Jidai no nakare mo kesshite kaerarenai

_**(**__**Even if time goes by there are bonds)**__  
Kizuna datte aru __**(**__**that will never be changed**__)  
Onaji kurushimi ya onaji yorokomi wo __**(**__**The heart that shares the same suffering)**__  
Dakishimeru kokoro __**(**__**and the same happiness)**_

Hekonde mo mayotte mo

_**(**__**Even if I collapse even if I get lost)**__  
Dokoka de miteiru manazashi __**(**__**Somewhere, the eyes are watching)**__  
Dare mo hitori janai __**(**__**Nobody is alone)**_

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku

_**(**__**The power of magic will continue to connect us together)**__  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru __**(**__**There is an eternal indestructible road)**__  
Honto no jibun de ireba ii __**(**__**It'll be great if I can go in by myself)**__  
Asu ga mieru darou wo FAIRY TAIL__** (**__**The tomorrow can probably be seen FAIRY TAIL)**_

We both just started dance around the stage together, spinning and laughing loudly when one of us stumbled. He continued to sing with laughter in his voice while still holding my hand

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku

_**(**__**The power of magic will continue to connect us together)**__  
Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru __**(**__**Everyone has a different kind of dream)**__  
Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii __**(**__**But all you have to do is to trust in your friends)**__  
Asu wa tsuduku darou FAIRY TAIL __**(**__**We will probably continue tomorrow FAIRY TAIL)**_

Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku

_**(**__**The power of magic will continue to connect us together)**__  
Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru __**(**__**There is an eternal indestructible road)**__  
Honto no jibun de ireba ii __**(**__**It'll be great if I can go in by myself)**__  
Asu ga mieru darou wo FAIRY TAIL__** (**__**The tomorrow can probably be seen FAIRY TAIL)**_

He spun me one last time as the song came to an end. I twirled into his arms. The music started to fade, and the whole room was quiet. But I was a little too distracted by the warm soft lips that were occupying mine at the moment. The crowd suddenly burst into loud cheers. There were catcalls and whistles, and some disappointed groans. Natsu pulled away from my lips slowly, his eyelids slowly rising open to reveal his sparkling onyx eyes. I started at him wide eyed, my mouth dropped open.

"You better close your mouth or you will catch flies." He whispered, copying my line from the other night. I pulled away from him quickly and jumped off the stage. All the people were gasping and the Fairy Tail group was yelling at me to come back as I ran out the front doors.

**BOO YA! I freaking loved this chapter! :D Just saying I hope you all liked it and enjoyed the immense NaLu fluff, and the epic twist of awesomeness at the end. So if you love fairy tail and haven't heard those songs yet, I guess you will be having a lovely adventure on youtube tonight or today or whenever, dancing your heart out to the amazing songs. Have a great day and feel free to review on your way out! :D**


	6. The Lion The Witch and the closet?

**WOOT! Thanks for everything guys! I got bombarded with favorites and follows and a couple of reviews. One caught my eye saying how I didn't make Lucy act like a boy like Haruhi in the show. Well one don't worry I don't mind the ideas and criticism (It wasn't really criticism, just a simple point), and what you said didn't bother me at all :D Two, the reason I didn't make Lucy like that is because she can't pull it off lol. Her breasts are waaaayyy to big and honestly I don't think she would look good with a pixie haircut, but you never know. Also she doesn't semi look like a male like Haruhi does. Three, I was never intending this story to follow exactly what happens in the show; I'm just using the idea of it. Thank you for your concern and comment! Also I apologize if there isn't enough of HOSTING and such. It's a little harder than it seems. Though these next few chapters will solely be base around just the host club and all of its craziness…. Hopefully.**

**ANYWAYS, if any of you want me to answer your reviews, just ask because I definitely will. I ask one favor though. Please help me get to the goal of 50 reviews! I mean I don't want to be demanding like "GIVE ME FREAKING REVIEWS!" because I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just wondering if you would be willin' to help. That's been my goal since I started on FF and I hope for it to happen sometime :D Ok enough of my babbling and on with the story. **

**Chapter 6: The Lion, the witch and the closet?**

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident at the karaoke club. Ever since, Natsu has been avoiding me as much as possible and barely ever making eye contact with me. Our little conflict was affecting the entire club though.

"Lucy, will you please go out with me?" Loke asked for the fifteenth time that day. I sighed in frustration. "No." I mumbled staring into my cup of tea that was probably cold now. "Please?" He whimpered. "No." I grumbled. Damn he sure was persistent, I guess since he thought that me and Natsu weren't really on good terms right now he could swoop in and carry me away like some knight in shining armor.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeee." He drawled out the word more than it needed to be. "No." I said with a sigh.

"I'll send you a million roses." He said leaning in closer. "And I'll burn each and every one of them." I said. He frowned for a split second, but you could literally see the light bulb pop out from his head.

"I'll send you teddy bears with chocolates." He said. I rolled my eyes. "And then I'll rip their heads off pull out the stuffing, stuff it with the chocolates and then blow them up!" I said rather loudly. He pouted and sat back in his seat, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Lucy you're so violent and mean." He whimpered. I sighed and ran a hand through my fairly messy hair. "I'm sorry Loke, I'm just not in the best of moods." I said taking a sip of my tea. I nearly spit it out at the cold bland taste.

"Obviously, I swear we should just..." He stopped in midsentence and a smirk gradually grew on his face.

"You should just what?" I asked glaring at him. He jumped up from his seat and ran over to Erza who was currently talking to some of the ladies. I sighed and started to slowly eat the sweet in front of me.

"What's wrong princess?" Gray asked sitting down in Loke's seat. I turned to where he was supposed to be and could practically feel the deadly aura coming from the multiple girls. If looks could kill, I'd surely be on the ground with multiple daggers in my body. I shivered and shook my head.

"Did I make a mistake Gray? Should I have done something instead of run away?" I questioned. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No, who would want to date flame brain?" He questioned. I glared at him, getting close to the point where if one more person ticked me off, they would for sure get the Lucy kick. He gulped.

"Ok fine, I don't know Lucy, it depends on how you feel for him. He was pretty torn up after you left. He's been miserable every single day. He won't pick a fight with me, he won't crack jokes in class. I mean look at him now. He may still be hosting but just look at his composure." He said gesturing the pink haired host. I turned to look at him cautiously, hoping he wasn't looking this way. Instead he was grasping a girl's chin gently and giving her the fakest smile. His eyes were dull and I could clearly see the dark bags under his eyes and he even looked thinner. I turned back around quickly and covered my face with my hands letting out a pitiful cry.

"Damn it, I feel like such a bitch. I broke his heart. I had it in my hands and I just shattered it like it was nothing." I groaned miserably.

"I really actually like him Gray, but I can't be with him and I hate that fact." I whispered. He grasped my hand.

"I know how you feel Lucy, I had to do the same thing." He said. I looked up at him in confusion. His cheeks were powdered in pink.

"I might have had a thing for Juvia." He said avoiding my eyes. I smiled. "I wish you didn't have to go through with this. Why didn't he just pick a random guy?" I questioned taking a sip of my tea resisting the urge to stick my tongue out in disgust.

"No, I think this is better because at least we are comfortable with each other. But you need to tell Natsu, he deserves to know." He said. I nodded and stood up about to go over to the pink haired boy when two arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up.

"I have captured you my princess." Loke said heading straight for the closet. I struggled to get away from him, but he only tightened his grip.

"Loke let me go! I need to talk to Natsu." I said looking over my shoulder at the golden haired boy. He smirked. "I know which is why you are going in here. Have fun!" He tossed me into the closet and shut the door with a slam. I landed on top of a body.

"Damn Lucy, what do you eat?" I heard a faint voice grumble from beneath me. I yelped and jumped off of him. He sat up and dusted off himself.

"Natsu, what are you doing in here?" I asked. He shrugged. "I have no idea; they just picked me up and threw me in here like I was some old baggage. You?" He asked. He was avoiding looking at my face, so he settled on looking at the ground.

"Well they threw me in here because they wanted me to talk to you. But you know I can't do that when you find the ground more interesting." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed and slowly raised his head. "I'm sorry. I-" He paused.

"You don't have to apologize Natsu, I should be the one doing that. I mean I am the one who pretty much rejected you and ran away." I said sadly. He gave out a weak laugh and sat down on the ground.

"Nah, I'm the idiot that kissed you. I knew I shouldn't have, I just don't know what came over me." He said. I sat down next to him and glanced at him.

"I actually really enjoyed that kiss." I whispered. He looked over at me in surprise. "But, I ran away because I didn't know what to do. I knew I wasn't going to be able to progress with you, if that's what was going to happen." I said. He stayed quiet, his face contorted in confusion.

"My father, right before I went to Karaoke, decided to tell me some important news that he had kept from me for a couple of weeks." I took a deep breath and dug into my pocket pulling out a very nice ring and placing it on my left hand.

"He told me that Gray and I were to be married." I said feeling a tear roll down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. "And that I can never see you again." I whispered. The room was dead silent. I was afraid of what his reaction was going to be.

"You shouldn't have to marry that stripper." He growled. I turned to look at him, his eyes were little slits and his mouth was contorted into a scowl. "I won't let you marry him." He said standing up. I also stood up.

"But I have to Natsu! There is no other way. My father is a controlling man and will do anything to get what he wants. And he wants a very good relationship with the Fullbuster's, so what better way to do that than to have they're only son marry his only daughter." I said my voice cracking and the tears starting to flow out. Natsu pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"We'll get you out of this, don't worry." He whispered kissing the top of my head. I frowned and looked up at him. "What are you going to do? My dad despises you, what makes you think you can get me out of this?" I questioned. He smirked. "Just trust me, but for now you and I need to stay friends and act like nothing has happened ok? I want you practicing your butt off for the concert because I won't be able to come teach you anymore." He said. I sighed.

"Ok, can I just ask one thing from you?" I questioned feeling a blush painting my cheeks. He titled his head ever so slightly with furrowed eyebrows. Damn why does he have to look so irresistible? I got up on my tippy toes and touched my lips to his gently. He jumped in surprise, but gladly returned the kiss, tightening his hold on me. I pressed harder, trying to get my body as close to his as possible as the kiss started to heat up the room. He wrapped one arm all the way around my waist and his other hand buried into my golden locks. He gently pushed me against the wall as our tongues danced together. I groaned and ran my fingers up and down his chiseled chest through his uniform, little goose-bumps popping up from his skin. I gave out a hearty breath when he broke away from my lips and started to trail down my jawline and to my neck, where he suckled the skin gently.

"Natsu.." I breathed his name out knocking my head against the wall giving him better access. He growled in gratitude and continued down further to my chest, his lips dancing across my collarbone. I gripped the end of his jacket and bit my lip, trying to make as little noise as possible. He suddenly pulled away, and with my help we both un-buttoned his purple coat and threw it to the side. He started to work on his dress shirt as I started to take off my jacket as well. Once his white shirt popped open showing his amazing abs, I attacked him in a kiss and ran my hand all over his exposed skin. He lifted me up against the wall a tad aggressively as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled away from his lips and started to lift my shirt above my head.

Knock, Knock.

That noise was the worst possible sound in the universe. "Hey are you guy's done talking yet? You've been in there for almost an hour; all of the girls went home." Erza asked. I took a deep breath. "Yeah just give us about fifteen minutes." I said, my voice still slightly shaking. I looked back over at Natsu and gave him a sad smiled. He gripped my waist and brought me down onto my feet.

"Sorry, I kind of lost control." He said with a sheepish smile. I laughed. "It's ok, I did too. I guess it was worth it though. It's a good way to sort of close off our 'relationship' for good." I said a frown dawning on both of our faces. Natsu bent down and picked up my jacket and handed it to me. I straightened out my shirt and placed the coat on. He started to button his shirt back up, but I held his hands stopping him from doing so. I bent down and placed a kiss on the exposed skin and gradually went higher as I looped the white buttons through each hole. I finally had reached his pectorals and gave a gentle kiss to each and then trailed up his neck, nibbling on the tough skin.

"Lucy." He groaned, a weird noise stumbling from his throat. I smirked and finally went up to his chin and then gave his cheeks a kiss, and then his nose and finally pushed my swollen lips against his. It was gentle and tender, a kiss that made me want to pop up my leg from behind like in the old fashioned movies. We broke apart and both gave each other a sad glance.

"You drive me crazy, I hope you know." He whispered kissing my head and reaching for his jacket that I had carelessly thrown on the other side of the large closet. I smiled and brushed through the tangles in my hair with my fingers. I examined Natsu's face giggling when I saw some stains from my lipstick on his neck. I wiped it off and gave him a peck on the lips. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair also.

"Do I look presentable?" I questioned straightening out my jacket. He nodded and turned to the door grasping the handle in his large hand, the one that were running through my hair and all over my skin only moments ago. I shivered and looked away from him as he opened the door. All of the host members were crowded around the door waiting in anticipation on the outcome of their plan.

"We are all better now you guy's so would you back off?" I questioned. Everyone sighed in relief, but when I glanced at my girl friends, they all gave me knowing looks. I frowned at them about ready to say something when the doors to the room were quietly opened and then closed. Lisanna stood there with a small smile on her face.

"Natsu, I came here to tell you something." She said walking towards all of us. I noticed how both Erza and Mira stiffened.

"What's up Lis?" He asked with his big grin, the one that made all girls swoon and faint. She blushed and grasped his hands.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to give me a second chance." She said. I froze, my heart suddenly coming to a halt, at least that's what it felt like. But it completely shattered when Natsu spoke two words.

"Of course!"

I slammed the door behind me with such force that it shook the entire room. Gray followed behind me cautiously. I threw my bag onto my bed so hard I could have made a hole in the mattress.

"I can't believe that back stabbing bastard!" I screamed throwing a pillow at the wall. Gray stood in the corner, too scared to even take a step closer.

"God after all of that he goes and accepts that sluts invitation to have sex I just know it!" I growled throwing another pillow.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed jumping onto my bed and burying my face into the comforter. I felt the tears finally come. And unfortunately it wasn't a gentle crying session, it was the full blown sobbing very loudly and hiccupping every couple of seconds crying session. I felt Gray rub my back gently to soothe me.

"He said he would try to get us out of our marriage, but I guess that was shot out of hell!" I said. "Lucy maybe this is part of his plan, maybe he did this for a reason." Gray said, even uncertain of his own words.

"Yeah right, this is Natsu we're talking about here; he would never use someone like that. He's too kind hearted." I whispered. Gray sighed and collapsed next to me.

"So what really happened in the closet?" He questioned. I sighed and touched my lips that were still tingling. "We had a very heated make out session." I said with a bright blush on my cheeks. He gave out a laugh.

"That's what everyone thought." He said stroking my hair gently. "You're not mad are you?" I questioned. He snorted. "How could I be mad if you loved him Lucy? I can't control your feelings." He said. I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"So I guess I should bring you up to date on what's going on." He said sitting up. I wiped away my tears and also sat up.

"The concert that we were going to hold has been canceled, so instead we will have you and Natsu perform at our next Host party." He said.

"Which is?" I questioned. He laughed nervously. "Tomorrow." He said. I felt my eyes widen. "No, No and No I am not performing Gray! I'm not ready for that yet. I wasn't supposed to play for another two weeks!" I said. He shrugged.

"I'm sorry I can't control that! But on the good side, there are no classes tomorrow because of our party." My eyes got even bigger. "You guys can do that?" I questioned. He nodded.

"It's because a lot of people participate. It's a huge festival that every club is in but the Host Club is the one that is throwing the party because, well we're the hosts. It's outside while all the beautiful sakura's are blooming. Everyone dresses in traditional wear and so do we host members. For tomorrow, you shall not be a guest, but be a host, for the men." He said. I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled. He shook his head. "Nope, we have an outfit all ready for you, so just come with your violin tomorrow at seven sharp." He said. I gulped. This was so not what I planned to happen. I was about to retort, but I heard a guitar being strummed outside. A man started to sing rather loud and obnoxious.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said once more standing up and walking over to my window and gazing passed the curtains to see a spikey golden haired male singing his heart out, banquets of roses surrounding his feet. I slapped a hand to my face. Gray came up from behind me.

"What in the world is Loke doing here?" He asked. I sighed and unclasped the lock on the window.

"He has a thing for me and won't leave me alone." I pushed open the window and leaned against the frame.

"You better call the fire department Loke because I'm gonna set all of the roses on fire with your guitar as a stick for my marshmallow." I yelled out to him. He gazed up at me and got down on one knee.

"Lucy my darling, you golden lion has come calling for you." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Loke go home or I'll throw you in the fire too." I said. He didn't even flinch. I sighed.

"Fine, just let me call the entire population of girls at our school so they can come mob you." I said picking up my phone pretending to dial a number.

"NO DON'T DO THAT! Ok I'll leave." With that he sprinted away from my house. I turned off my phone with a smirk.

"Way too easy." I said.

**Ok I know it wasn't too terribly long, but I hope I made up for that by updating pretty quickly and giving you a nice juicy NaLu moment. So can anyone guess who the bitch…ahem I mean witch was? Haha I actually really like Lisanna don't get me wrong, but it's so easy to make her that kind of girl even though she is so sweet. I just don't like NaLi, it just doesn't click with me. And if you like NaLi, no offense, but why the hell are you reading this story then? Haha no hate though. Anyslut…. Feel free to review my lovelies. Remember the dark side always has cookies. :D**


	7. The festival

**READ THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Holy Marmalade of Sweet Sugary Goodness…. You guys are so freaking awesome! I now have over sixty reviews and that is a huge accomplishment because it shows me that I actually can write things that people enjoy! Thank you so much! So I have a proposal….. will you all marry me? Haha just kidding! Ok so since you lovely people are amazing and support me, I will be giving the fiftieth reviewer a one shot of anything for fairy tail! Unfortunately, the fiftieth reviewer was a guest, literally their name was guest, and I can't really contact you and a lot of people can sign in as guest and be like "I was the one!"… soo I will go with 51, -roo! You are the winner *Holds mic to mouth* how does it feel to be the winner? Anywhore… Please contact me saying what you want! I will also do the same if we reach 100! And so on! Again thank you so much guys for the support! I wish I could write a one shot for everyone, but I'm only one person ^.^' but you know if you ask me kindly… I will be willing to write one for you…. But please not too many at one time haha. Ok on with the story, btw please don't hate me for what's going to happen…. I had to do it to keep the story going! Anyways…. **

**A/N: It keeps cutting off the winner, but don't worry I messaged the person who won, so if that is you then congratulations! It seriously won't allow me to put the name on here for some reason... Damn FF. JK I LOVE YOU! DON'T KILL ME! ANYWHORE! XD enjoy everyone again thank you for the support**

**Chapter 7: The festival**

I sighed as the boy in front of me chatted non-stop. I tried to put a word in there, but he would just continue, babbling on and on about who knows what.

"Hey are you going to hog her all day! It's time to switch." A boy said from the ever growing line in front of my booth. I tilted my head to the side to see if I could find the end, but to no avail. I glanced over at Natsu's line to see that it was even longer than mine. I then quickly turned my head back. I was currently still pissed at him and also very heartbroken. I guess fairy tales were too good to be true.

"Excuse me Lucy-san, my name is Romeo." He said. I smiled sweetly at him. He looked to be Wendy's age. "Hello Romeo, how are you today?" I questioned. He blushed and glanced behind my booth at the blue haired girl who was currently helping Erza heat up tea and cut the cakes for the hosts to hand out.

"I'm great actually." He said not taking his eyes of the youngest Dragneel, well I guess her name is Marvel. It's so confusing. I smiled and turned around.

"Hey Wendy could I please have two cakes and two tea's?" I questioned. She piped out a happy yes and ran over to my table with the requested things.

"Wait, this here is Romeo, do you know him Wendy?" I questioned gesturing to the younger boy in front of me. She blushed and ran away.

"So you came here to see her huh?" I questioned, causing him to blush a deep red. "I guess you could say that." He mumbled. I laughed and gestured to the back. "Then why don't you go help her out?" I questioned. He perked up and ran towards the young girl. I sighed, at least everyone else is happy. I heard a loud squeal come from my right. I turned to see that Lisanna had made it to the front of Natsu's booth and they were currently making out causing all of the girls to either squeal in delight, or seethe in jealousy. I felt the pain rise in my chest and I quickly looked away. I heard Gray yell "THIS ISN'T A KISSING BOOTH! GET A ROOM!" I stifled my laughter and turned to my next guest.

"Hello! How are you today?" I questioned. I winced at the fakeness that dripped in my words. He just smiled and started to talk to me. I nodded along and answered a few questions every once and a while. After two hours of talking to so many men and drinking so much tea I thought it was going to come out of my nose, the hosts were finally free to go about the festival and do as they wished. Gray immediately grabbed my arm.

"Come on, you need to stay away from that idiot as much as possible." He said dragging me away from the couple who was currently kissing. I felt like throwing up. I grasped Gray's arm tighter and let him lead me through the thick crowd of students and parents. We stopped in front of a booth with cotton candy.

"I thought you could use a sweet." He said placing some money on the counter for two sticks of cotton candy. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Gray, but you know you don't have to hang out with me today. Why don't you go spend time with Juvia while you can?" I said. He sighed.

"Well I would love to but I honestly don't want to lead her on considering the situation. Also you looked like you needed a good friend, so I'm here for you." He gave me a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and returned the hug. I may not love him, but he sure was a great guy, if only Juvia got to see that, they would have been a great couple.

"Here you go!" The person handed us our sticks of cotton candy. I grasped Gray's hand as we walked around the school grounds looking at all of the booths around us. I glanced at my watch and groaned.

"What's wrong?" He questioned throwing away mine and his stick. I started to walk towards the stage where there was currently a contest going on.

"I have to perform with Natsu in about ten minutes, so I need to get ready." I said. He nodded. Once we reached the back of the stage Natsu came running up to us.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." He said with a smile. I glared at him and just walked away to get my instrument ready. A hand landed on my shoulder but I just shook it off, already knowing who it was.

"Look Lucy I can explain." He said turning me around to face him. I just glared at him even more. "You don't need to. I can see it clearly when you're sticking your tongue down Lisanna's throat. I'm guessing everything that happened between us meant nothing! What was that you said? Oh that's right that you were going to get me out of this marriage! Well it doesn't look like you give a damn anymore." I yelled punching his chest. He grabbed my wrist and stared into my eyes sadly.

"I did it for you." He whispered. The curtain of the stage rose showing the cheering crowd. We both turned to face them and bowed. I took a deep breath to calm myself and brought my instrument up to my chin. Natsu copied my movement. **(A/N: I suggest you listen to the Jupiter hymn while reading this, it will touch your heart! I swear. Also just imagine two violins playing the exact same thing, no piano part…. watch?v=hKq8xsUr5dA )** I started out playing the first few measures of Jupiter Hymn. I had my eyes closed as I swayed to the beautiful melody, my boy following my movements. I took a quick glance at Natsu who seemed entranced by me. I blushed and closed my eyes once again waiting for Natsu to join in. After we played together for a while, he took over and played by himself. I watched as he immersed himself into the music. I soon joined him again, our sound in perfect unison. Our breathing was together and our bodies swayed from one side to another. As we held the last note of the song, I could feel the tension in the air. Once we finally released the bow hair from the string, the crowd went into an uproar of cheers and whistles. We both bowed and waved to all of the people and then ran off stage. We set our instruments down and ran over to our friends.

"That was great you guys!" Erza said. Gray was next to her holding out his arms. I ran to him and gave him a tight hug. Before I could release him from my grip, Natsu grasped my hand and started to pull me away from them.

"Natsu! Where are you going!? Let me go you bastard!" I yelled struggling to get away from him. We finally stopped in a secluded area, trees were surrounding us. He finally let me go and pushed me against a tree and pressed his lips against mine fiercely. I moaned in surprise but started to kiss him back non-the-less. When I felt his warm hand trail up my side and over my breast, I immediately snapped back into reality and pulled away from him slapping his face rather harshly.

"Get away from me! How can you do this you pig!?" I yelled feeling the tears starting to come on. I shook my head. I cannot cry in front of him, I will not show him my weakness. He grasped both of my hands gently and pulled me closer.

"Would you please just listen to me for five minutes?" He questioned quietly. I rolled my eyes. "How can I do that when you're trying to molest me!?" I questioned. He sighed and brought me to his chest.  
"I really hate doing this to you." He whispered. I stood there stunned, not knowing what to do. I was about to say something until he stopped me with his finger.

"You are going to have to trust me on this Lucy." He said. I took a deep breath and un-wrapped his arms from around me. "Natsu, I'm done with this. I can't trust you after what you did. What the hell do you expect from me? I'm not going to run back into your arms after a simple apology. You royally screwed up and you're going to have to try really hard to get my trust back. I thought I knew you, but I guess I was wrong." I said turning away from him about to walk away but he grasped my wrist again.

"Natsu will you just stop it!" I asked loudly, starting to lose my nerve again. He hesitantly let my arm slip from his fingers, his arm falling back to his side. I made my way back to the festival, whispering a small 'I'm sorry' on my way out.

************************************************** ******** ************************************************** *************  
The next day at the host club was a very tense one. All of the girls were even being quiet, all of them whispering about the tense atmosphere. At the moment, Natsu was sitting on the couch with Lisanna draped all over him, and Gray was just sitting at his table staring at me, while I was staring at the couple. Even Laxus, the quiet one, was feeling awkward from the silence. Gajeel had his arm draped over Levy as they quietly whispered to each other on what was going on. It was Loke who broke the ice.

"Now ladies! I shall sing you a lovely song about-"SHUT UP LOKE!" All the host members plus myself yelled. He gave a pout and went to go crouch in his corner and mope. Erza finally stood up and slammed the door open.

"That's it, all the girls out NOW! And that means you too Lisanna." She said giving all of them the death glare. No one wanted to mess with the red haired girl so they quickly made their way out of the room giving farewells to the respectful host and walked away. Once Lisanna finally exited the room, she had been trying to linger just for a while longer until Erza just shoved her out; Erza slammed the door shut causing us all to flinch.

"Everyone in a line NOW!" She yelled. We all scurried into a line and faced her. "I don't know what the hell has been going on, but this is ridiculous! And I get the feeling most of this tension is from these two idiots." She said pointing to Natsu and myself. We looked at each other, and then quickly turned away.

"I don't care what happened between you two, it's your business and no one else's, but you need to kiss and make up because I think we are all sick of this happening every fucking day!" She yelled. I gulped. When Erza cursed, that meant she meant business.

"Don't make us put you in the closet again, because we sure as hell will." She threatened. My mind suddenly went back to what actually had occurred in that room and my face grew red.

"NO! We are not going back in there!" I yelled causing all eyes to go on me. I sighed. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble Erza we will try our hardest to stay-"Lucy allow me to finish." Natsu said calmly holding up his hand. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"Your debt is paid off, you don't have to deal with us hosts anymore, nor do you have to pick anyone and attend the dance. I put you through enough misery, it's about time I let you go and not have to deal with this club." He said sadly. Everyone was staring at him slack-jawed. I growled and stomped up to him and slapped his face.

"You think that I'm miserable being with this club? How could you say that!? I love you guy's, you are all like my family and you all care for me, even that idiot Loke." I said getting a loud 'hey' from him. I felt the tears start to well up.

"I like dealing with this club, but if you want me to leave then so be it." I started to walk towards the door, picking up my bag in the process. I stopped with my hand on the door knob.

"You know Natsu, I loved you, and it's because of you that I made all of these friends and gained hope again." I said, and with that I ran out of the room, leaving all of the girls and hosts behind me in shock.

I stared at the ground as my tears splashed down onto the warm cement and immediately dried up. I clutched my bag in my hand tighter and continued my way back home not really paying attention to any person that I passed. And unfortunately for me, I happened to smack into the last person I ever wanted to see. Sting. I fell onto the ground with a thud and a whimper.  
"Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart. Let me help you out with that." He said in a sickly sweet voice grasping my arm tightly. I felt my stomach churning, and my heart beating hard in my ears. My brain was screaming run away, but my legs and arms were frozen solid.  
"You're coming with me." He whispered in my ear. I felt the tears falling even more. I guess I really deserved this; I was just a worthless piece of trash to everyone around me. I closed my eyes and just let Sting drag me away to god knows where.

I heard muffled voices all around the room. What happened? Why did I feel like my entire body was numb. AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BEEPING NOISE?! I felt a hand squeeze mine tightly.

"I want all the details miss." A deep calm voice said quietly. Said miss started to talk, and I think it was the one who was holding my hand.

"I followed after Lucy after she ran away, but I couldn't find her. We all went to her house and her maids said she hadn't returned so we all split up searching for her." The woman paused, her sentence and took a deep breath.

"I eventually heard screaming and came upon the scene of her being-" She stopped and started to cry quietly. Her grip tightened. "It was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life, there was so much blood, and those nasty men didn't even flinch as they raped and beat her. They're lucky I didn't kick their asses!" She yelled. What? I was raped and beat? This has got to be a dream. "So I ran over to her, pushing the disgusting men off of her and took off my own shirt to cover her body, after that, I called the police." She finished.

"Well, her results show that she was violently raped, she is terribly torn up, and lost a lot of blood, not only that, but they broke almost all of her ribs, puncturing both lungs, and her wrists were also snapped. The skin is almost rubbed down so much that it reaches the muscle." He said reading off the injuries that I had apparently. Now that he mentioned it, I was beginning to feel sore all around my entire body. What. The. Hell. Happened? I blinked open my eyes and was met with Erza right in my face.

"Oh my god Lucy!" She cried out, tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around me and bawled into my shirt. I frowned wrapping my arms around her also. Erza never cried, she was probably one of the strongest women I knew.

"Erza." I whispered. It felt like I had glass lodged in my throat as I talked. So I immediately started to cough violently, my whole body shaking, and pain running through my muscles. I groaned and un-wrapped Erza from around me. She handed me a glass of water. I took it and chugged down the glorious cold liquid.

"What happened Erza?" I questioned trying to sit up but she gently pushed me back down. "Hey take it easy there, no sitting up ok?" She said gently. Wow, something was seriously up. I looked around the room to see that no one else was there. For some reason I felt a pang in my heart at that discovery.

"Lucy you were-"Oh my god." A couple of people whispered. We both turned to the door to see the host club and all of the girls jumbled together. Levy, Mira, Cana, Wendy and Juvia ran over to my bed and smothered me in hugs. I gazed over their shoulders and caught sight of Natsu staring at me with wide eyes.

"Ok, give her some room she just woke up ok." Erza said pushing them all back. The guy's just stood at the door, not quite sure what to do. I frowned and gestured for them to come hug me but they all shook their heads.

"We were instructed not to come to close to you." Loke said sadly. I turned to Erza who gave me a sad look.

"Can you please tell me what in the world is going on?" I questioned. Everyone grew silent and stared at me, not sure what to say. I clutched the blanket in my hands and waited for a reply.

"Lucy, you were raped and beat by Sting and his friends." She said quietly. I took a sharp breath and looked around at everyone with wide eyes.

"You've been asleep for a week now. We were so scared that you were going to stay in a coma forever." She said, the tears starting to build up again. I sank down into my mattress and tried to take all of the information in. How come I couldn't remember this? All I remember was running away from the club and then… what? I think I ran into someone. Was that Sting? I wracked my brain for answers but nothing came forth. Erza placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped away from her in fright. She gasped in surprise at my sudden movement. Everything started to flow back into my brain. The pain, the harsh words, the blood dripping everywhere, the tears I shed. Every little thing was stuffed back into my brain, and Erza had triggered it by merely touching my arm gently. I brought both of my hands up to my mouth and started to cry.

"No, no it can't be." I whispered. I felt lost, broken. I didn't know who to turn to at this point. I looked up and my eyes met with Natsu who was staring at me in horror. I jumped into Erza's arms and started to scream loudly as I poured my eyes out. All of the girls started to cry silently at the pain they couldn't understand or feel. This was it, why hadn't he just killed me in the process; there is no point in me living now. I wasn't innocent anymore. I was just a piece of glass that had been stepped on, shattered, and scattered everywhere. It took a while before I calmed down and stopped the flow of tears.  
"Can everyone please leave?" Natsu asked in a whisper. Erza was about to protest, but he gave her the sharpest, meanest look ever that made her shiver. The fearless Erza shivered. She sighed and gestured for everyone to file out of the room. Once Natsu closed the door behind them, the room was engulfed in silence.  
"I'm so sorry Lucy." He whispered sitting in the chair next to my bed. I shuffled away from him as far as I could. My brain was screaming at me to hide from every man I see, but my heart was shouting he won't hurt me.

"It's all my fault this happened. If I had just told you the truth-" I held up my hand. "Natsu, I really don't want to hear it right now ok? I don't blame you for what happened, but I can't forgive you for breaking my heart like that. And if you can't pick up the pieces and somehow glue them all together, then I'm done with you." I said staring at him with a gentle expression. He looked at me in confusion.

"Please just hear me out-"Natsu, I've heard enough ok." I said. But he wouldn't give up. "NATSU! SHUT UP!" I yelled sitting up straight in bed. I winced at the pain, but shook it off.  
"I don't give a damn about what you have to say! You hurt me! I thought I could trust you that I could love you, but instead you go ahead and stab me in the back with that bitch! Why would you do something like that?! I thought you were so much better than that?! Damn it Natsu." I yelled, the tears starting up again. He stood up and walked over to the door. He grasped the knob and opened the door.

"I'm really sorry Luce." He whispered, his nickname sounding bittersweet to my ears. He closed the door and walked away, ignoring the calls from his friends.  
"I love you." I whispered to him, even though he was already gone and out of my life for good.

**DON'T SHOOT! *Ducks for cover* I promise that I hated doing this to Lucy, but I'm having a hard time drawling this out. I mean the story has reached the Climax and it's in the falling action about now, which means that there is only one more chapter.. Yes I apologize, but that's the way it must be. Next chapter will be nice and juicy and really long! I promise! And if I break that promise… Idk do whatever XD Ok guy's you know the drill! The dark side has cookies :D and if you haven't yet, check out my newest one shot 'God Damn Mcdonalds'. LOVE YOU ALL! **


	8. Here comes the sun

**Ok guy's this is the last chapter! And then I'm moving on to the story someone requested! I've had a great time writing this story and a great time reading all of your reviews! Thank you so much for your support everyone! Only 29 reviews away from 100! Let's see if you guys can do it! Now onto the very last chapter of Fairy Tail High School Host Club. (although I might be doing an epilogue) side note my newest pic and my first pic of Natsu and Lucy is on my deviantart Bluecresent26, took me awhile to draw go check it out when you have time :D**

**Chapter 8: Here comes the sun**

So after a week of constant nursing from Levy and Erza, I was finally released from the hospital. Most of my wounds have faded and my ribs were healing quickly, thankfully. I was currently being escorted home by all of the hosts, even Natsu, who was just trailing behind us being unusually quiet. I felt guilty for yelling at him the other day, but I can't say that he didn't deserve it. He's an asshole and I think he realizes that now. We were finally getting closer to my large mansion and stopped in front of the gates.

"Would you like us to walk you to the door princess?" Loke said. I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine you guys. Now go home and get some rest, I need to catch up on a lot of homework." I opened the gate, which squeaked very loudly. I winced at the screeching noise. The boys all watched as I walked to the front door and went inside. I let out a heavy sigh and smiled, home sweet home. All of the maids and butlers came running into the foyer room and bombarded me with questions on how I was doing, and if I need any help getting up the stairs. I shooed them away.

"I'm fine everyone, please just leave me alone for now, I need some alone time. I'll be in my room doing my piles of homework." I said quickly running up the stairs and slamming my door shut to block out the loud chatter. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the comfortable mattress. My window slammed open causing me to jump and nearly fall off my bed. I turned towards the source to see Natsu perched on the sill with a strange look on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed glaring at him. He didn't answer me as he placed his feet onto the floor and made his way over to me. I took a few steps back but he just grasped my wrist gently and stared into my eyes.

"Come with me." He whispered. I gazed up at him in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere with you." I said, trying to desperately pull away from his grasp.

"Damn it Luce, just listen to me for five seconds." He said letting go of my wrists. I held up my hand and started to count up to five.

"You broke my heart with the bitch and I think you're a jerk. Oh hey look at that!" I said holding up my five fingers and then slapping his face. He took a deep breath and threw a piece of paper at me.

"Just go. If you aren't there, then I will drag you there myself." He said turning around towards the window. He hopped up and jumped down. I rushed over.

"USE THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!" I screamed slamming the window closed. I turned towards the slim paper that was lying upside down on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, hissing in pain, and picked up the paper.

"Join us at the Diamonds are Forever dance on May third." I said out loud. I rolled my eyes and threw the ticket back where it was.

"He has the guts to ask me to that stupid dance? God I am going to strangle that bastard." I growled lying down on my bed, sliding my laptop onto my legs.

"Let's see what we've got here." I said skimming through all of my emails. Most of which were from my father who was currently in Egypt. Yeah, he didn't even have the decency to come back home for his poor daughter who was raped and beat. No he just stayed there, sending me an email explaining how sorry he was for not being there. I shivered at the thought of rape. I still wasn't quite over the fact that my innocence was taken away, I kept having nightmares every time I shut my eye lids, but I vented most of my problems out while I was at the hospital. So for now I was ok, but still a tad shaken. I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up to see that Levy was calling.

"Hello?" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Was what I got screamed into my poor unsuspecting ear. "Levy are you ok?" I questioned, wondering why she had made such a noise.  
"GAJEEL JUST ASKED ME TO THE DANCE! AHHHHH!" She screamed with excitement. I smiled sadly, shifting my phone to my right ear.

"That's great Levy! I'm guessing you called me to ask when we are going shopping." I questioned. She squealed a yes.

"Lu-chan! Are you going to the dance?" Levy asked. I glanced at the lone ticket on the floor and shook my head.

"Nah. Dances aren't really my thing." I said. She groaned. "Oh come on Lu-chan! We can all go as a group! You have to go with us pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee!" She drawled on and on about why I needed to go.

"Ok fine, as long as you stop talking about it." I said with a heavy sigh. She cheered loudly.

"Well I figured we should go dress shopping this Saturday, and then get ready together on the dance night." She said. I agreed with her and hung up.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I questioned falling back onto my bed with a thump. I stared at my ceiling hoping that I could just disappear.

"Lu-chan what about this one?" Levy asked as she walked out of the dressing room in a mint green dress. I crinkled up my face and shook my head.

"No, that color does NOT suit you. Why don't you go ahead and wait and I'll pick you out a dress." I said heading back over to the racks. Erza was currently holding multiple dresses in her arms, still skimming the multiple rows. I joined in right next to her, searching for the perfect dress for my friend.

"So Lucy who are you going with?" Erza questioned pulling out a white dress. I shrugged. "Everyone I guess. I don't have a date. Levy is pretty much dragging me there though." I said. My eyes landed on midnight blue fabric. I held it up and examined it.

"Perfect." I said running back to my friend. I handed her the dress. Her eyes lit up at the design. "It's so pretty Lu-chan! Where did you find this?" She questioned fingering the jewel sequence that ran down the bodice.

"I found it, now try it on, I want to make sure that I'm not wrong." I said. She closed the door and started to pull on the dress.

"Wrong about what?" She questioned. "Whether the dress will compliment your eyes and hair beautifully." I said. She stepped out and twirled around. I smiled brightly and nodded. "And I was correct. Well it looks like you're done, who else needs help?" I questioned. Another one of the doors opened and Juvia came out looking at the floor.

"Could Lucy-san assist Juvia with picking a dress?" She questioned shyly. I smiled. "Of course Juvia, I think purple would look marvelous on you." I said running back into the store to find the perfect dress. Once I picked one out, I ran back into the dressing room only to run into Erza.

"Ah Lucy, what do you think of this dress?" She questioned spinning around. I shook my head.

"Green is not a good color for you Erza," I peeked inside her dressing room and spotted a white gown. "Try the white one, I guarantee that it will be to your liking." I said running back to Juvia. I handed her the dress and she disappeared back into her room.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Mira said loudly coming into the dressing room pulling Lisanna along with her. I immediately felt hatred fill my body but ignored it.

"Hi Mira!" I said waving at the beautiful girl. She gave me her sweet smile and waved back. "Why aren't you trying on any dresses?" Mira questioned. I shrugged. "I don't really feel like it." I said. Lisanna scoffed. "It's probably because she doesn't have a date." She said. Mira glared at her younger sister. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok Lisanna, whatever you say. Just remember, that I'm the better person in the situation by not taking your stupid excuse for bait." I said turning back to Juvia who had just walked out. The dress hugged all the right places that she had always failed to show because she was too embarrassed to do so. "Juvia, when you have the hips, you flaunt them, not hide them. You are all set. Erza! Are you done yet?" I questioned. She stepped out, the white dress flowing behind her legs elegantly. Mira and I gasped in shock.

"You look so beautiful Erza!" We both exclaimed. She blushed a deep red and ran back into her room. "Thank you guys." She said. I turned to the silver haired girl next to me. "Would you like help with your dress Mira?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"I already have a dress; Lisanna is the one that needs one." She said gesturing back at the girl. "Who is she going with?" I questioned. She shrugged. "She declares that it's Natsu, but I haven't seen him around her since the day after the festival." She said. I nodded and walked back into the shop and stood beside her. "I think you would look best in pink." I said handing her a dress that I pulled out. She grasped it in her hand.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me?" She questioned. I rolled my eyes. "I don't hate anyone. Just go try on the damn dress before I change my mind." I said. She ran away from me and I started to skim the dresses.

"I think you would look amazing in blue Lucy." Mira said coming up from behind me making me jump. She was holding out a dress, and I took it in my hands.  
"Wow, it's amazing." I whispered. Everyone piled out of the dressing room holding their rightful dresses and walked over to the register. I snuck back inside and tried on the dress. It fit my body perfectly. The bodice hugged my curves and the skirt flowed out like water. I twirled around and smiled.

"I guess I can just have one night where I can be elegant." I whispered.

"Mr. Heartfilia, you have someone here to talk to you." A maid said. Jude sighed and told her to let the guest in. A man opened up the door and walked over to Jude's desk casually.

"Mr. Heartfilia, I have to talk to you about your daughter Lucy." The man said placing his hands onto the desks surface.

I winced as Mira pulled at my hair with a comb. My head was being pulled every which way as all of the girls were working on my make-up and hair.

"Oh Lucy, you're going to look so beautiful!" Mira squealed wrapping my hair around the hot iron. I was staring into the mirror at all of my friend's reflections. "Thanks Mira, but I still don't know if I want to go. I don't even have a date, I'd just feel like a," I paused counting all of the people in our group but just gave up. "I'd be the freaking wheel itself!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. I got a growl from Erza who had currently been cautiously painting my nails a pale blue. Mira pulled my head back by my hair and glared at me.

"You are going to come whether you like it or not Lucy." She threatened, releasing my hair from the iron's grip. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I don't understand why you're making me come! I mean it's just a silly dance." I said. Levy gave me a look. "It's the biggest dance of the year Lu-chan!" She said pulling away from me. She currently had a mascara brush in her hand. "Ok fine but why are you all doing my make-up?" I questioned opening my eyes wide as Levy started to apply the mascara onto my eyelashes.

"Because we know for a fact you wouldn't have done it yourself. Anyways, we are all done with our make-up and hair, so it's fine. Now sit still so I can curl your hair correctly. Do you want to be burned?" Mira questioned. Levy once again pulled away from my face examining her work.

"Levy-san could you please excuse me, Juvia is trying to put lipstick on Lucy-san." Juvia said holding up a bright red lipstick. I glanced at the clock, only an hour until all of the boys were going to pick us up and after a half hour of torture passed, I was all prettied up. I gazed into the mirror in surprise.

"Is that really me?" I questioned. They all giggled and gave a thumb up. My long blonde hair was now tightly curled and pulled up in a high ponytail so that is cascaded down my neck and framed my face. My brown eyes popped from the dark eyeliner and the gentle brown eye-shadow. My eyelashes nearly brushed my cheeks when I closed them because they were so long from the mascara. My pale cheeks were now a light pink that complemented my bright red lips. Now it was time to slip on our dresses. We all walked into different rooms to change. I stared into the mirror at my reflection, twirling around admiring my dress. It was a sky blue color, the bodice was covered in silver beading, the straps wrapped around my neck and the bow fell down my back. The skirt had layers upon layers going down at an angle from my left hip. It really was a gorgeous dress.

"Come on Lucy, we are all done so get out here!" Erza said. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door with a smile. All of the girls gasped. Mira clapped her hands together and squealed.

"You look gorgeous! Oh my goodness." She said jumping up in down, her dress flying everywhere. I blushed and examined everyone's dresses. "I could say the same for all of you." I said. Mira had a silky ruby red dress on. The top wrapped around her neck like mine, but it split down the middle so you could see more of her cleavage. It hugged her hips as it went down into a layered skirt that wasn't quite as poufy as mine. There were silver beads sprinkled along the gaze then went over to Erza. Her pure white dress was strapless so her bosom was very profound. The top was all silver white lace in a beautiful pattern and then it fell into skirt that billowed out around her. There was a slit in the skirt that ran up her left leg and stopped right below her my eyes drifted over to Levy. I admired the midnight blue that made her eyes pop. Hers was also strapless and the skirt starts right at mid-stomach. There was a large slit at her left leg that ran up all the way to below her bosom, but there was an under-dress that came down to her thigh that hugged her body tightly. There was a group of silver and light blue beaded flowers that started in the dip of her top that curved down to her left hip. I turned to Juvia who was blushing and gazing at the ground. Her dress was simple, but beautiful. It was a shade lighter than plum purple, and it looked like it was part of her body it was so tight. The middle of the dress was bunch up by four diamond flowers and her skirt followed the path of her legs. Then I looked at Lisanna. She was the one who stayed away from all of us while we got ready; she just stayed in her own corner. Her dress was a baby pink, the bodice strapless and covered in silver beads. The skirt was one layer and poofed out like Cinderella's dress.

"Well everyone, I think we are ready for the dance. The boy's should be here any minute to pick us up. Erza, you're going to be driving with Jellal, Levy you are with Gajeel, Lis you are with Laxus, Juvia you are with Gray, and Lucy you're with Natsu." Mira said listing off names. My eyes widened. Wait what?! I'm with Natsu!? And Lisanna wasn't? Am I missing something here? Great, now I have to prepare myself for an awkward ride to the hotel. We all filed downstairs, hoping to hear the doorbell ring. We just stood around talking and laughing when it finally did. Mira ran over to the door and welcomed all of the guys in. I gazed over all of them, their ties matching the girl's respectful dress, and then I looked at Natsu who looked nervous as hell. He was wearing a light blue tie, not a pink one. WHAT IS GOING ON?! I thought I told him I wasn't going with him. I spotted Elfman talking to his sister.

"Elfman, what are you doing here?" I questioned. He blushed. "Well Mira's date got sick, so I offered to take her because she was really sad about not being able to go." I smiled. "That is really sweet of you." I said. All of the guys then walked over to their dates holding up a corsage. Laxus handed it to Lisanna and pouted, Gray's fingers were shaking as he wrapped his around Juvia's who was practically unconscious from excitement. Gajeel threw the box at Levy and gave her a grunt. Luckily she caught it and just glared at him. I glanced over to Erza who was standing next to a blue haired man with a strange tattoo. I had heard a lot about Jellal, but I had never met him since he went to a different school. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face Natsu. I just glared at him.

"What?" I questioned. He winced and held up the box. "I got you a corsage." He said attempting to give me a happy smile, but I could see right through it. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you go give it to Lisanna? I thought she was your girlfriend?" I questioned. He shook his head and opened the plastic container and gently lifted the flowers out. He grabbed my hand and started to wrap the band around my wrist. "I broke up with her a while back." He mumbled pulling away from me. I felt my heart flutter at his comment. NO! I'm not allowed to fall for this idiot again. He's broken my heart enough times. I yanked my wrist away from his grasp and stomped out of Mira's house but I stopped, not knowing which car was Natsu's.

"It's the red one." He said into my ear and the walking passed me to open the passenger door. I sighed and walked over and sat down in the leather seat. He shut the door and ran around the car. I heard him talking to the other guy's and then he hopped in and started up the engine. That's when it got awkward.

"So why'd you break up with her? She not good enough for you either?" I questioned crossing my arms and glaring out the window. He sighed and merged onto the freeway. "No that's not why. I can't tell you why I broke up with her. Please can you just forgive me for this one night? And then you never have to talk to me again I swear!" He said. I shook my head. "It's not worth it. Because if I begin to be nice to you, I'll fall in love with you all over again." I said. He was quiet for a while before he finally opened his mouth.

"What if I said that I still love you?" He questioned. I turned to look at him in surprise. "Well then I would call bull shit because I don't believe you." I said. He sighed once again. "You know, you look very beautiful tonight Luce." He said quietly. I felt my cheeks grow warm. Damn him. "Thank you." I whispered back. We finally arrived at the hotel where they were holding the dance. I exited the car and ran over to Levy who was chatting with Gajeel, but before I could even get near her, a hand grasped mine.

"Lucy, just stay with me please. This is their night to be a couple for once and let them have that." Natsu said. I glared at him and pulled away from his grasp.

"Well, I didn't want to come to this stupid dance in the first place, but now I'm stuck with you for the rest of the night." I said. With that I walked to the entrance of the hotel and handed the chaperone my ticket and moved into the huge ballroom. It was dark with flashing lights and loud music blasting everywhere. There were already many people dancing and jumping up and down to the beat of the music. I walked over to a table and placed my purse there and sat down. After a couple of minutes everyone else joined me and was chatting happily. Natsu tapped my shoulder making me turn the other way. Before I could start up a conversation with Levy, a hand tugged on my wrist, yanking me out of my seat and out onto the dance floor.

"Natsu! Let go of me!" I said trying to pull away from him, but it was no use. He pulled me close to his body and placed his hands on my waist.

"Just this one dance Lucy, it's one of my favorite songs, and I know it's yours too." He said. I sighed and placed my hands on his shoulders. The beginning guitar of 'Here Comes the Sun' soon faded into the lyrics.

"Here comes the sun dododo." Natsu sang along quietly. I rolled my eyes. "You're so weird." I said gazing into his eyes. He smiled softly and twirled me around and brought me back into his arms. I hesitantly lowered my head and placed it onto his shoulder.

"Lucy, I have something I need to tell you." He whispered causing me to lift up my head and look at him. "What is it now Natsu?" I questioned. He took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I'll start with Lisanna. I had talked to her about your and Gray's situation about the arranged marriage. At first she didn't care, but then I explained to her that I really cared about you and needed her help. She said she would do it if I promised to date her for a couple of weeks. So I did. Now hear me out. Her father deals with a lot of farming, so he owns a lot of land around the country. She had her dad talk to my father so they made a deal for my dad to buy a large portion of land. Now the reason he did that was because one of your father's problems with building his new transportation system is that he had to shorten it because he couldn't buy the land because he didn't want you to marry Elfman since he was already engaged. So he went to the next best thing. The Fullbuster's. They had some land to offer and had an important material that your father needed to build this. So that is why he arranged your marriage. So a few days ago, Mr. Fullbuster approached your dad and told him that the marriage was off because he didn't think that you were suited for his son. Gray was there with him and said he loved another anyways. The next day after that, my dad had a conference with Jude and told him and had the land he really needed, only one condition was to marry his only son, Natsu, which is me obviously." He said. At this moment, I was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth of surprise.

"So, all along, this was part of your plan to help me?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Well, not at first. When Lisanna asked me out so suddenly, I was kind of disgusted that she had done so, but then I thought of that whole plan, and so I said yes." He said. I felt relief fill my heart, and tears well up in my eyes. He stopped swaying and took his hands away from me and pulled something out of his coat pocket. A small white box. I gasped and shook my head.

"No way." I whispered. He gave me his trademark grin and opened the box. "He agreed to my dad's idea, so now, we are to be married." He whispered. "So without further ado, will you marry me Lucy Heartfilia?" He questioned. I stared at him in shock not quite knowing what to say.

"Please Lucy, I still love you so much. Every time I saw you, I just wanted to hold you in my arms and never let you go, but I couldn't do that. Could you please give me the privilege of being your husband and being able to hold and kiss you whenever I want to?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, Yes!" I said wrapping my arms around him. He lifted me up and twirled me around, almost hitting many other couples. He set me down and placed the ring on my finger. I hit his arm very hard.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" He questioned. I glared up at him. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again you jerk." I said. He just laughed and pulled me against his body. "I promise I won't." With that said, he kissed my lips with his gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. He pulled away and stroked my cheek.

"I've been waiting to do that for weeks!" He said. I laughed and placed my head on his shoulder again as we continued to dance to another slow song that came on.

"You know Natsu, since I'm at the dance with you, that means I picked you as my host." I said. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "But I never even got to host for you." He said. I looked up at him and blushed. "Don't worry, I got more from you then I would have if you hosted me." I said. He gave me a smirk. "I don't know about that." He said capturing my lips roughly and running his tongue across my mouth. Before our kiss could get any further, there was a gentle cough from behind us causing us to pull apart. I turned around to face Lisanna. She smiled at me gently.

"I apologize that I was such a bitch to you, but I thought that it would help with Natsu's plan if it was a little more believable. I really do think that you are a sweet person Lucy and that you are very lucky to have her Natsu." She said. I smiled and pulled away from my fiancé and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Lisanna." I said. She hugged me back tightly and pulled away with a bright smile. "Hope you two have a nice night." She said with a wink. I frowned and turned to Natsu in confusion.

"What did she mean by that?" I questioned. He blushed and shrugged. "I have no idea." He mumbled. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. "Whatever weirdo." I said. He suddenly grasped my hand and started to pull me through the crowd. "Natsu! Where are you going!?" I yelled, but he didn't stop until we walked up to the elevator in the lobby.

"Why are we-"Would you just be quiet and trust me?" He questioned gently shoving me into the elevator. He punched in the highest number on the panel and we started to move up. As we waited I held up my hand and examined the ring on my finger. It was a simple silver band with a two karat diamond, and two smaller diamonds on either side.

"Do you like it?" He questioned. I nodded with a smile. "It's gorgeous." I said admiring how it glimmered in the light. The doors finally opened and Natsu continued to drag me down the hall to the very end and stopped in front of a door. He slipped the card into the handle and pushed open the door. My eyes grew in size at the sight. Scattered across the room were rose petals and multiple candles sat on every surface waiting to be lit. There was a large bed in the middle and out the window was a great view of the city. Natsu pulled me to the bed and sat me down while he reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Natsu, what is all of this for?" I questioned. He poured me a glass of wine and handed it to me. I took it and sipped the red liquid. He blushed again and took a sip of his wine also.

"Well, I was going to bring you up here to propose, but I did it down there. This was also plan B. If telling you the truth didn't get you to like me again I was going to bring you up here and talk to you." He said sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Thank you it's really sweet Natsu. But is that all it's really for?" I questioned. I honestly already knew the answer as to why he had decorated the room so nicely. His blush grew darker.

"I was going to ask you if you'd be-" He took a deep breath and gulped. "If you'd be my first." He whispered. I felt my heart skip a beat. How freaking sweet was that? There weren't many guys out there anymore that actually asked you for that. "I mean, I know what just recently happened to you was really hard, and it wouldn't really be your first time, but I'm going to be so gentle and-" I took his hands in mine to make him stop talking.

"I would be the happiest girl if you were to take my first time Natsu, I will consider this my first time, since it's with someone I love." I said quietly. His eyes lit up in happiness. "Are you sure though? I mean we can wait to do it until we're older and married." He said. I smiled and shook my head. "I've never been more sure." I said. He gulped and took my glass from my hand and placed it on the dresser. He gazed at me lovingly and bent down to place a kiss on my lips.

"Let me light all of the candles." He said holding up a lighter. I nodded and stood up and headed for the bathroom. I closed the door and nearly fainted. Oh my god, I'm about to do it with Natsu Dragneel, my fiancé! I took a deep breath and unzipped my dress so I was only in my slip. I looked at my reflection and pulled out my ponytail and shook it out. I smiled and went to grab the handle but paused. A million butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I can do this, I love him and he loves me! With that thought I walked out into the room. The lights had been turned off and all the candles were lit causing a gentle flickering light to bounce off the walls. Natsu was standing in front of the bed; his jacket and tie were gone. A dark blush grew on his face as he looked at my appearance. He walked over to me and captured my lips in an intense kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. He gently placed me down on the bed without breaking the kiss. I grasped his shirt tightly as his lips trailed down my jaw and to my neck as he nibbled on the skin. I started to un-button his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. His hands grasped the straps of my slip and slid them down my arms to expose my bra. His lips went further down to newly exposed skin. I ran my hands up and down his chiseled abs and shivered as his lips lightly trailed down my belly as he pulled the slip even further. Soon the dress was on the floor with his shirt.

"Natsu." I moaned tugging at his belt. He helped me un-fasten it and pulled his pants away so he was clad in his black boxers. He gazed down at me lovingly and brushed his fingers over my cheek.

"I love you Lucy." He whispered. I blushed and whispered the same thing back to him.

I woke up to the feeling of a fingers running through my hair. I opened my eyes to be met with a very tan chest.

"Morning Luce." Natsu said quietly. I looked up at his face and smiled, reaching up to peck his lips gently. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, pulling me with him so I was lying on top of him. I giggled. He just smiled and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Last night was amazing Luce, thank you for that." He said. I blushed and shook my head. "I should be thanking you. You were pretty amazing I'm not gonna lie." I said with a smirk. He blushed and looked away from me. I started to laugh.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, just know that you're a beast in bed." I said poking his nose. He chuckled and grasped my finger, giving it a kiss.

"You know I wonder what everyone else ended up doing last night. I never told them where I was going." I said. Natsu smiled. "Don't worry, they all knew about the plan." He said. A light bulb went off in my head.

"So that's why they wanted me to go so badly!" I said. Natsu nodded and grasped my left hand examining the ring.

"I can't believe I finally have you." He whispered. "Well, I'm all yours now, especially after last night." I said with a blush. He laughed and kissed my hand. "So who was the one that helped you set up the room?" I questioned.

"Hey do you not think that I could do that on my own?" He asked in a whining tone. I laugh. "Come on Natsu, I love you, but you are not the most romantic guy I've met." I said. He pouted. "Mira helped me." He grumbled. I shook my head with a smile. "It's ok Natsu, I don't care if you are romantic or not. As long as you stay Natsu, I'll be happy." I said. He raised a pink brow and shrugged.

"Whatever you say Luce. Now how about some breakfast?" He questioned lifting up the phone. I nodded, the rumbling in my stomach asking for attention. Once he finished placing our room service, I sat up, the sheet sliding down my back. Natsu ran his hands down my waist.

"I definitely can get used to this." He said with a smirk on his face. I blushed and pulled the sheet up over me. "Stop staring!" I said. He laughed and also sat up. He swung his legs to the side and stood up searching for his clothing. I blushed at the sight of his extremely cute butt. I looked away and also stood up with the sheet still around me. Two arms wrapped around my waist and tugged the sheet from grip causing it to pool at my feet.

"Natsu!" I shrieked. He laughed and twirled his fingers all over my stomach. "Come on Luce, I've seen you naked already, might as well get used to it." He said picking me up in his arms and walking to the bathroom. After an hour shower, thanks to Natsu, we sat on our bed eating the delicious breakfast that they brought us.

"Thank you Natsu." I said randomly. He looked up from his food in surprise. "Where did that come from?" He asked placing his fork down on his plate. I turned to him.

"Thank you for being my first real friend, thank you for showing me to a new family, thank you for asking to be with you for the rest of your life, and thank you for being my first." I said with a blush. He took a hold of my hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Well it's because of you, I'm the happiest man alive right now." He said. I nodded and leaned against his shoulder. It's about time my life turned around for the better.

**Haha that was a cheesy ending line XD Yay! I'm done! Well sorta, I'm gonna do an epilogue if you guys really want it! So let me know! Thanks so much for being great supporters for this story and for me! Stay tuned for a new story! But it might be a bit cuz I start my last year of high school in a two days T.T maybe I'll end up finding a host club and getting myself a Natsu!? Haha jk jk Natsu is Lucy's…. maybe…. Anyways thanks again guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chappy!**


	9. Epilogue: The whole nine yards

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH You guys are so awesome! I now have 100 followers for the story which is exciting and 74 favorites! I also have 83 reviews! Thank you so much for the support everyone! I appreciate it so much! Ok since I'm pretty sure every single person who reviewed said they wanted an epilogue, I shall do it! So I hope you enjoy. I've had the idea of this for a one-shot but I decided to tie it in with this story. Enjoy the very last chapter of Fairy Tail High School Host Club. Really.**

**Epilogue: The whole nine yards**

**MONTH ONE:**

I stared down at the little stick in my hand in surprise. "Well I definitely did not see this one coming." I mumbled. Yes, the little stick in my hand was indeed a pregnancy test, and it did say positive. It's been a couple of months since Natsu proposed to me and we had a small wedding with just family and friends. It was really the greatest day of our lives. I honestly don't think I had ever seen Natsu smile that brightly. Though Gray did tell me that he was a nervous wreck before the ceremony. But now it was my turn to be a nervous wreck. The two of us haven't really discussed having children yet because we've only been married for three months. So I was scared as to what his reaction was going to be. I heard the front door to our house slam shut and some things being tossed onto the table in the kitchen.  
"Luce? Are you home?" His sweet voice echoed throughout the empty house. I took a deep breath and threw the stick in the trash, washed my hands, and walked out into the living room.

"Ah there you are!" He came up to me and hugged me tightly placing a kiss on my lips. I smiled wearily at him and gave a small hi. He frowned and grasped my arms gently.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He questioned. I shook my head. "Natsu, you may want to sit down for this." I whispered. His frown only deepened in concern. Once he placed himself on a cushion, I sat in front of him on the table and grasped his hands.

"I'm pregnant Natsu." I said looking away from him in shame. The room was silent only making me more nervous.

"Are you serious?" He questioned. I looked back at him to see the biggest grin take over his face. "I can't believe this! It's great!" He said picking me up and twirling me around. I laughed loudly and told him to set me down. He did and gave me an extremely passionate kiss.

"This is amazing Luce! How far along are you?" He questioned placing his hands on my slim stomach. I smiled and did the same.

"About a month I believe. I'll have to go to the doctor and get a checkup to make sure." I said. Natsu suddenly picked me up in his arms and started to head towards our bedroom. "Natsu put me down this instant!" I squealed. He set me down on the bed and climbed on top of me with a loving smile.

"What are you doing?" I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. He started to trail kisses over my exposed skin.

"Celebrating." He growled.

**MONTH TWO:**

Natsu was shifting constantly in his seat, his leg shaking up and down in anticipation.

"Would you calm down Natsu? It's just a checkup; they aren't even going to do anything to you." I said. He just glared at me and crossed his arms. Natsu has always had this thing about being in doctors' offices and hospitals, he absolutely despised it.

"What are you going to do when I have the baby? Stand out on the sidewalk and wait till I get to go home to see your child?" I questioned. He looked at me in shock.

"NO! I would never do that! Of course I will stay by your side through the whole thing." He said. I smiled and nodded, knowing he was going to give that answer. At that moment, the door opened to reveal Dr. Shylock.

"Hello Mrs. Dragneel. How are you doing today?" She asked sitting down in the chair next to the examination table.

"I'm doing great; I can't wait to see how our baby is doing." I looked over at Natsu who took that cue to stand up and stand beside me. I grasped his hand in mine and looked back at the doctor. She smiled and started to get the equipment ready. She squeezed the gel onto my exposed tummy that had the tiniest little bump, barely even noticeable. I shivered. "Wow that feels weird." I said. She laughed and turned on the ultrasound. I stared at the screen in anticipation.

"Well you definitely have something in there; the baby is about the size of a kidney bean." She said. I tried searching for it, hoping to see what she was talking about.

"I can't see it." I whispered frowning. Natsu also stared at the screen. He pointed to something small and round.

"Is that the baby?" He questioned. Dr. Shylock nodded. I felt warmth spread throughout my body. "That's it Natsu. That's our child." I whispered kissing his hand that was grasped in mine. The tears trailed down my cheeks.

"Yep, it sure is." He said quietly.

**MONTH THREE:**

Everyone was chatting happily, laughing at jokes that were cracked here and there.

"So Lucy, Natsu, how's the married life treating you?" Levy asked taking a bite of her burger. Gajeel currently had an arm wrapped around her waist possessively. I blushed and looked at Natsu who only grinned.

"Well we actually have something to tell you all." I stared at all of my friends. Who knew I would have gotten this far, and it was all because of Natsu. I had met these great people, who were now staring at me in anticipation. Mira, Erza and Lisanna practically had sparkles in their eyes, probably already suspecting the subject, Cana, Juvia, Wendy and Levy were grinning at us like maniacs, while all the men, Elfman, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, and Loke, were just casually eating while looking at us. Though I think I saw Loke crying earlier at how 'his princess got taken away from him.' Because of Natsu, my true love, I had an amazing life, and we were now going to be bringing a new one into the world soon.

"I'm pregnant!" I squealed. All the girls jumped up and hugged me squealing so many things left and right. I laughed and hugged them all back. Natsu suddenly yanked me away from them.

"Hey take it easy, I don't want you fools hurting the baby." He said. I laughed and slapped his arm. "Stop being so overprotective." I said. Levy grasped my hands.

"I can't believe you guys are going to have a baby! What do you want? A boy or a girl?" She questioned. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed the still barely visible stomach.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me, but I kind of hope we have a girl." I said. A noise came from Natsu causing us all to look at him.

"I don't want to have to worry about boys going after my baby girl! So I would rather have a boy." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's your reasoning? Come on Natsu that's ridiculous." I muttered. Erza soon piped in. "When do you actually find out the sex?" She questioned.

"When I'm about eighteen weeks along, so in about a month and a half. Don't worry; I will let you all know what it is." I said.

"Have you two thought of names." Mira asked. I looked at Natsu. "No I haven't really thought about it yet since we've had so much going on." I said. Natsu squeezed my hand.

"Actually, I have. If it's a girl I want to name her Layla, if it's a boy, Luke." He said. I looked at him in surprise. "You want to name the baby after my mom?" I questioned, feeling the tears build up. He nodded.

"I think it's only right that we do." He said kissing me on the lips. I hugged him tightly and kissed him back with as much passion.

"GET A ROOM!" Gray yelled. We both gave him the finger while still kissing with everyone laughing around us.

**MONTH FOUR:**

I sat up in bed and shook Natsu awake. He groaned and turned around. "What is it hun?" He grumbled. I bit my lip.

"Do we have any chocolate milk and pepper jack cheese?" I questioned. He sat up also and turned on the light. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Say what now?" He questioned. I glared at him. "I said, do we have any chocolate milk and pepper jack cheese?" I questioned. He frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know, why?" He asked. I rubbed my round belly and groaned. "It's what the baby wants I guess. This is the cravings part of pregnancy Natsu." I said. He sighed and stood up walking towards our door.

"Where are you going?" I asked standing up also. He sighed. "To see if we have the milk and cheese." He said shuffling out of the room and into the kitchen. I decided to follow him. I found him bent over looking into the fridge.

"Well, I can make some chocolate milk for you, and we have a little block of pepper jack." He said holding up the package. I took it from his hands and started to munch on it whole.

"You know I could have sliced it." He said. I shrugged and continued to eat while he stirred up some chocolate milk for both of us. He sat across from me at the table, staring at me in amazement.

"Get used to this because I having a feeling this baby is going to have your appetite so I'll be eating a lot." I said slurping down my milk. Usually I would have cringed at the thought of this combination, but my stomach was only growling for more.

"I guess so. Seems like it's going to like spicy things also." He said taking a piece of cheese and chewing on it. I glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch my food!" I growled. He flinched away and got up to get a different kind of snack. He came back with some goldfish.

"So are you going to keep waking me up at two in the morning for cravings?" He questioned munching on the little fish. I shrugged.

"We'll have to wait and see." I said finishing the block of cheese. "But at least it'll give you practice for when the baby actually comes." I said. He gulped.

"The baby is going to be up at night?" He questioned. I stared at him. "Are you serious? Natsu come on! I thought you would know this stuff?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"I've never really learned about babies." He said. I sighed. "Well I guess I'm going to have to get a book for you to read." I said.

"Oh great a book." He grumbled.

**MONTH FIVE:**

"How can you not know what the sex is?!" Levy questioned loudly at my husband. He flinched and shrugged.

"I don't know I kind of want it to be a surprise for me. Lucy knows though." He said. I was practically beaming right now because I got to find out the sex of our baby. Natsu being the stubborn one didn't want to find out until the baby was actually born. There was also something else he didn't know that was a huge surprise.

"Well I wanna know! Natsu go away! I want to hear this!" She said. But instead I just whispered it into her ear.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HAVING-"LEVY!" Natsu said loudly. She stopped what she was saying and laughed sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry. I forgot." She said.

Natsu and I were currently in the music room of our house. He was playing the violin while I was sitting on the couch listening to him. He sighed happily and placed his violin down.

"I hope our baby will learn how to play the violin." He said sitting next to me and wrapping and arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sure she will." I said, but immediately covered my mouth. Natsu stared at me in surprise. "Did you just say she?" He questioned. I shook my head. "No you're hearing must be going bad." I said laughing nervously.

"We're having a girl?" He questioned. I couldn't hold it anymore. "WE'RE HAVING A GIRL!" I said wrapping my arms tightly around him. He kissed my head.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a little baby girl." He whispered. "Well actually you're going to have a little boy also." I said. He stared at me in bewilderment.

"Huh? Wait how can you be having twins? I only ever saw one baby." He said. I laughed. "You weren't paying attention well enough. The doctor also said that the two heartbeats are healthy." I said.

"Well I always though she meant your heart and the babies!" He said standing up. I frowned. "Are you not happy that we are having twins?" I questioned standing up also. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not that, I'm just worried because we were only expecting one baby, not two. What if we can't do this Luce?" He questioned. I grasped his hands.

"Natsu, we are going to be fine ok? It can be scary, but we will pull through ok?" I said giving him a peck on the lips. His frown soon turned into a bright smile

**MONTH SIX**

"How the hell do you do this?!" Natsu yelled in frustration glaring at the instructions in his hands. I giggled and turned back to the walls.

"Calm down hun, you'll get it." I said. He growled and stayed quiet for a bit. I was painting the walls of the baby room while Natsu was currently trying to put together the white crib. I laughed as he kept grumbling random things under his breath. I stepped back to look at my work. Since we were having a baby girl and boy, we decided to go with pale green and pale yellow. So I had painted the base green and then taped some circles around and then painted over the green with the yellow. So now it was yellow with green polka dots.

"What do you think Natsu?" I questioned. He looked up from the crib and smiled. "It looks great!" He said. I smiled and sat down in the rocking chair that we had placed in the corner next to the large window. I sighed and rubbed my tummy which was very round now.

"Don't over work yourself ok?" He said picking up a screwdriver and giving me a stern look. I saluted to him.

"Aye." I said taking a sip of my lemonade. As he was working, Natsu started to sing quietly to himself, it was the same one he sang that fateful night at the karaoke place. I suddenly felt a random jolt hit my stomach. My eyes grew wide.

"Natsu! Keep singing!" I said excitedly. He gave me a weird look but continued to sing. Once again there were two little jolts to my stomach.

"Come here! The babies are kicking!" I said. His eye grew wide and he popped up from the floor and ran to me. I grasped his hands and placed them on my stomach.

"They aren't doing it now." He said sadly. "Sing then. They seem to really like their daddy's voice." I said lovingly. He did, and once a few words left his mouth, they immediately started to kick at my stomach. I almost thought he was going to burst with joy. His eyes were practically sparkling with excitement like a child on Christmas day.

"How does it feel?" He questioned looking at me. I shrugged. "Really strange, but wonderful." I said rubbing my stomach. Just knowing that there are two lives growing inside of me was wonderful. Natsu kissed my belly and went back to work.

"I can't wait to see them." I whispered.

**MONTH SEVEN:**

"Thank you guys so much for throwing me a baby shower!" I said sitting down on the couch while being surrounded by all of my friends, presents, and Grandine. She was sitting right next to me holding me hand.

"Of course dear, you need as much baby stuff as you can get since you're having twins." She said. I laughed a grabbed the first present. Once everything was opened and wrapping paper was everywhere, I started to organize through my things. I had gotten multiple outfits for both of the babies, packages and packages of diapers, many little hangers, a few toys, a diaper dispenser, some binkies and bibs, and as a joke, condoms (curtsy of Cana).

"Thanks everyone! I'm sure I will use every single thing I got for sure. I can tell that these two are going to be a handful." I said. They all laughed and started to clean up the trash.

"So Lucy, I've been meaning to ask you, who's going to be the god mother?" Cana asked. That suddenly got everyone's attention. Mira jumped at me and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, well I haven't really thought about that yet." I said nervously. "But you need a god mother." Levy said also joining Mira in the puppy dog eyes.

"What about me?!" Wendy asked loudly. I smiled at her. "Wendy you're going to be the Aunt, you can't be a god mother." I said. I looked back at my friends and sighed.

"Ok fine, I'll pick, but you can't be sad or mad if it's not you ok? I will go with Levy because she was my maid of honor." I said. The blue haired girl jumped up in victory. Mira just pouted.

"Well I guess that's fair enough." She grumbled standing up. "Who's the god father?" Lisanna asked. I shrugged. "I think it's going to be Gray." I said. Juvia immediately perked up at the sound of her fiancé's name.

"LOVE RIVAL!" She yelled. I winced and shook my head. "You've got the wrong idea Juvia! I love Natsu, not Gray." I said. She just glared at me. The room grew quiet after a while.

"So Lucy," Cana started, setting her drink down. "How's Natsu in bed?" She questioned causing all of us to blush.

**MONTH EIGHT:**

"Only one more month, how are you feeling?" Natsu questioned handing me a plate with a large sandwich on it. I took it happily and started to munch on it.

"I'm feeling good, how are you holding up?" I questioned. He shrugged. "I don't really know I'm really nervous to become a dad. I honestly never saw myself doing something like this. I always thought I was going to be alone forever." He said. I grasped his hand in mine.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure you are going to be an amazing father. You are a great person and I've seen you with kids, you always can make them laugh." I said. He smiled. "I have no doubt that you will be a great father." I said. He pecked my lips and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"I love you Luce." He mumbled. I sighed and placed my chin on top of his head. "I love you too Natsu."

**MONTH NINE: DUE DATE MAY 20****th**

"GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME!" I screamed clutching my husband's hand in a death grip. He was whispering sweet words into my ear, but I couldn't even hear it because I was focusing on the immense pain of a baby coming out of me.

"Ok Lucy, one more push!" Dr. Shylock said. I yelled loudly and pushed as hard as I could. I fell back onto the pillows when I heard the crying of the baby.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." She said holding it up. I smiled faintly and grasped Natsu's hand tightly.

"Ok, here comes the boy." She said. I took a deep breath and pushed again. Fortunately Luke came out fairly easy. I sighed and collapsed. Natsu kissed my forehead and wiped away the hair that was stuck to my face.

"You did great honey." He whispered. I glared at him. "Yeah you're the one who put the damn things in me yet you didn't do anything!" I said. He chuckled.

"What are you going to name the babies?" The nurse asked holding a clipboard. I looked up at Natsu, telling him to do the honors.

"Well the boy will be Luke Igneel Dragneel. And the girl will be Layla Rose Dragneel." He said. She nodded and walked off.  
"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, here's Layla." The nurse placed her gently in my arms. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered stroking her forehead. "She has your eyes." Natsu whispered staring down at our daughter. I looked up at him and kissed his lips.

"And here is Luke." The nurse was about to hand him to Natsu but he shuffled away. "Uh no I don't think I'm quite ready to hold a baby." He said. I laughed lightly.  
"Come on Natsu, he's your son, just hold him like I'm holding Layla." I said. He cautiously accepted Luke into his arms.

"Whoa this feels weird." He whispered staring down at the little baby. I smiled, he looked so happy, like the perfect father.

"Now, Luke hasn't opened his eyes yet, but he is awake. Don't worry about that he just seems to be sensitive to the light, so he will eventually open them." Dr. Shylock said. Natsu stared down at Luke and brushed his cheek with a finger.

"Hey Luke, why don't you open your eyes for daddy?" He cooed quietly. I felt more happy tears rush to my eyes. I definitely got the right guy. Natsu gasped.

"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy. I love you so much." He whispered kissing Luke's forehead. I looked down at Layla who was curled up and asleep.

"Natsu, do you want to hold Layla now?" I questioned. He turned to me and nodded. He placed Luke in my lap and carefully picked up his baby girl. I brought Luke into my arms and stared into his dark brown eyes, his were a shade darker than Layla's. Natsu sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"We're finally parents." I whispered. He smiled and looked back at Layla. "Yep, indeed we are." He said. "Hey if they stay like this, the whole parenting thing can't be that hard right?" I scoffed and shook my head. "Whatever you want to think Natsu." I said.

**YAY! I hope you enjoyed that. It's full of NaLu goodness! Yeah I was running out of ideas so that's why Month 8 is so short. Also I apologize if anything is incorrect, I've never experienced child birth, but! I have recently held a newborn baby. It was a pretty amazing feeling :) Ok so I'm going to do a shout out to everyone who reviewed so here we go! **

**AngelsFairyTail**

**ChampMgGee**

**AskHappyAyeSir**

**HanamiK**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**IronFistoftheMarshMallowDragon**

**Minni Mi**

**TandK4ever**

**Zhechii**

**Rose Tiger**

**zodious**

** 4**

**Guest**

**Annie Blackheart XD**

**AniDrama-chan**

**pearlsnow8 **

**Dark-Angel1997**

**MusicHenni133**

**Tazumi Hanako**

** -roo**

**1fairytaillover**

**Chubster9021**

**NatsuxLucy**

**Yo**

**Mimichan55**

**Nice**

**kittycat33123**

**MythandFairyTailLover13**

**H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome**

**DIGIKO12**

**Derpy Walrusness**

**IMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK**

**Celtika82**

**animefreak3721**

**Chiharu Himeji**

**AnimeFreak0218**

**Emerralld**

**B. Embella**

**xXxSatasixXx**

**THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! I WOULD RECOGNIZE ALL OF MY FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS BUT THAT WOULD TAKE FOREVER BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
